Fire emblem Three houses oneshot
by Please Insert Girder
Summary: Short oneshots centered on the Female Byleth main character, feel free to send me requests or prompts. Fluff is uploaded on the weekdays, lemons on weekends. Just gonna keyword dump here for everyone featured: Dimitri, Claude, Edelgard, Felix, Sylvain, Mercedes, Dorthea, Lindhardt, Hubert, Caspar, Steteth, Flayn, Lorenz, Ashe, Dedue, Lysithea, Hanneman, Manuela And Ignatz
1. AN

Please feel free to send me any requests or prompts you're interested in. I'm interested in a lot different things and I want to expand my writing


	2. Hubert

"Ah! Professor," Byleth turned from her book, looking expectantly up at her comrade, " I'm afraid I have a rather delicate request for you."

Her interest now piqued she quirked her eyebrow at him quizzically, "And may I ask what makes this matter so delicate?"

Her gaze burned holes through Hubert's impeccable armor, the way she suspected him was frequently more charming than frustrating and that thought was frustrating in itself

"A flower." He blurted, exasperated by those eyes. He realized his folly and hurried to specify, " any flower really, it's for Lady Edelgard." He improvised quickly before mortification tugged tightly at his reigns

He had requested of this impertinent woman, who's hold over him must be investigated, to acquire flowers for another woman. 'This is my attempt at wooing?' he admonished himself before he felt his neck grow hot at his own secret admission

Byleth, true to form, considered his request quietly before nodding and offering him a bright smile, "A flower it is."

And with that she closed her book and excused herself from the dilapidating library, Hubert equally stunned and horrified in her wake

It had only been a few hours after Hubert had made his request that Byleth approached him, a blossomed rose in her hand

"Good work!" he called, endeavoring to force charm into his scowl of a grin, but as he reached out to take it she hesitated and withdrew her grasp

As if caught in a trance he didn't move, his eyes instead searching desperately for hers, willing them to meet his gaze. After a moment she moved, taking a half step closer to him and carefully fastened the rose to his lapel

His heart raced, thundering traitorously in his chest as her eyes found his drowning him in their depths

"You know Hubert…" the sound of her voice was all he could her, his own name upon her lips soothing him in a way he had thought lost as her touch was denied by his jacket, each soft tug a reminder

"If you wanted a gift you could have just asked." She smiled up at him warmly, the dusting of color in her cheeks causing heat to rise fully through his neck to the tips of his ears.

"You look handsome in red." She beamed to the stunned man before looking away shyly, habitually tucking her hair behind her ear "I really must be going now." She spoke so softly he almost did not hear it and yet still he couldn't gather his courage and she walked away flanked on all sides by messengers

He looked down at his lapel admiring the rose he found there as if it were the first time he'd ever witnessed a rose. He brushed his fingers softly across the petals, scolding himself as he lingered on the memory of her fingers there

"Hmph. So I've been found out."

"Ah Hubert, there you are. I wonder if you could help me in picking some flowers?" Edelgard looked nonchalantly up at him before double taking as his face burned brightly


	3. Lindhardt

"Not again…" Lindhardt sighed as he awoke for the third time that week from a wet dream in which he had become too eager. Last night he had dreamt that, while researching in the library, the object of his desires had appeared, riding him effortlessly in his highback chair. The very thought elicited a moan from him, and he pulled back the blankets shamelessly

'The night before that…' he groaned pumping steadily as he remembered her naked form bent over him as he sat stop Sothis' throne. 'You can't damage artifacts in a dream,' he told himself trying desperately to imagine his hands running through her hair as her greedy lips bobbed faster up and down

He was closer now, remembering the first dream he'd had of her. 'Well, the first in five years' he chided himself before getting lost in the vision of him kissing and licking her naked form tenderly as she lie exposed in a meadow. He yearned to see her contorted expressions, to hear her voice call his own in the throws of passion

He sighed again, looking at the fresh mess he had made. He had been forward, at least he considered himself forward but the beautiful enigma he focused himself on was impossible to read. Even before the war he had cared for her, and her loss had been almost too much to bare though he told himself those feelings were unfounded. He had never truly stated his intentions to her, she had been his professor and possibly his elder but now…

When he had thought her lost she had still crept into his dreams, sitting next to him in a beautiful meadow that stretched as far as he cared to imagine. Beside him always was Byleth, silent in her ministrations and somber in her smile.

But now with the knowledge that she was not only safe, but could at almost any imaginable time be bathing rather nearby, his imagination had stripped her of her saintly status and… vestments

He cleared his mind a final time, attempting to focus on his impending research, cleaned and clothed himself and stepped out to encounter the day. 'Maybe today she'll understand?' he hoped, ignoring the voice in his head calling him a coward, 'its too soon, I don't want to scare her off. And it's not like they're bad dreams.'


	4. Felix

"I had to come up with a way to keep you with me, this is what I came up with. And…" Felix's statement hung heavy in the air Byleth standing stunned before him. She examined the ring in her outstretched palms, her head tipping back to behold him as if in a daze

"And?" Byleths voice rang hollow in her own ears, time around her trudging slowly as she tried desperately to ground herself. Her question broke him from his trace, scowling at her slightly

"You're pretty slow aren't ya?" His eyes scanned hers quickly as heat rose through his cheeks "don't you know what a ring like that means?"

"No, I don't." She blurted, the words coming too fast for her to stop them

"Why you-!" Heat rose further through his face, a mix of irritation and infatuation "Fine!" He gathered his courage, locking his determined gaze with her bewildered one. "I'm not going to say this more than once."

Suddenly Byleth straightened, sobered slightly by his usual frankness

"I want you to be my wife, I want to stay together until we die. Please say yes." His hands quivered slightly as he closed her hands around the ring "I love you."

Again Byleth was a victim to her own shock, the strange shyness of the unknown swordsman before her left her confused. 'Then that time at the goddess festival…' All the while her mind wandered in blissful confusion Felix stood before her, the deep red now tinting the very tips of his ears. He stared into her only to be met with usual frustrating impassiveness, save for the attractive blush that had blossomed in both cheeks and across her nose

Feeling his own bravery slip away after baring his soul he turned to hide his red face "That's all." He mumbled, taking a few strides before hearing that irritating voice again

"Wait!" She called out for him, taking a few unusually clumsy steps towards him, her free hand reaching out for him

"What?" He spun quickly, pressing her against a nearby pillar, his arm resting there. In a renewed surge of boldness he felt his hand move to cup her chin, forcing her wide eyes to look only at him. No more jokes, no more getting embarrassed.

"You got something to complain about?" He growled lowly, perhaps too aggressively. She had called for him, wanted him to stay, he reminded himself possessively as he hurriedly searched her face for signs of irritation or disgust

"I love you too." It was now Felix's turn to experience a world void of everything but her voice, time slowing for him as he looked again into her soul hoping to find a sign there. And finally he saw it, the love he had longed to see reflected there as she stared back at him

"Oh… well in that case. I need to start planning for the future." His gloved thumb stroked her cheek gently, cradling her head as it tilted upward. "My future. With you." His words were a mere breath upon her lips before he captured them with his own

She raised her arms, quickly nestling one in his hair and the other pressing softly against his chest. Over his thundering heart.

His hand moved swiftly from her jaw to her fingertips, lacing them carefully with his own before flinging her arm above her, pinning it there as he nipped eagerly at her lip. She whimpered softly in her surprise, slowly complying to his demands

Before long they were breathless and Felix felt a strange heat coming from the smaller woman's palm. He removed her arm from the wall, slowly unlacing their fingers to find the ring clasped there. Smiling he took it from her exerted form, slipping it around her finger. He looked down on her panting form, moving his thumb over her parted and kiss swollen lips, her glazed eyes half lidded as she stared back up at him greedily

He grinned

'Just imagine the honeymoon'


	5. Dimitri

Dimitri stepped out into the summer sun, squinting his eyes to reduce the glare as he scanned the common grounds in search of Dedue. While not normally a difficult man for the prince to find, today it was seemingly impossible to locate him

He eyes down a group of familiar faces making quick work of the distance in his gait

"Claude! You haven't by any chance seen Dedue have you?"

"What's wrong, lose your shadow?" Claude chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and tossing his head from side to side

Dimitri frowned softly at the teasing, normally he would pay Claude's jokes no mind but he was getting worried. "Can you think of anyone who would have?" He asked softly, seriously

Claude frowned for a moment, thinking back on any suspicious activity he might have witnessed. He checked the time casually, leaning just beyond Dimitri to read the clock tower, confirming to himself that it was about the time for the tall man to be tending to his tremendous Duscar bloom in the greenhouse

No need to let him in on that though, Claude decided to himself instead deciding to loosen the fellow prince up a bit

"Have you tried asking Teach? She's a font of wisdom." He winked playfully at the blond across from him, gesturing over his shoulder to the obvious object of Dimitri's desires

He could not have expected Dimitri to rush past him, calling out to young Byleth. Her curious expression came into view as she turned from her report, however the heel of her boot caught between the cobbled stones and she was sent tumbling into his hurriedly outstretched arms

"Oh Dimitri! You were a real life saver there!" She gave him a sheepish smile, embarrassed at her public misstep and her shame shine brightly along the bridge of her nose

He felt his own face shift from white in pure sock to pure red as his adrenaline subsided. She was smiling up as him, her wide eyes softening in a way he hadn't noticed before. Had she always been like this? So cute?

"Dimitri?"

His eyes flitted from her glossy lips to her soft eyes tinged with concern and he admonished himself silently for his scandalous behaviour. He moved from his half crouched position to stand, hoisting the professor up with him

"I said you really saved me back there." Byleth repeated shyly, removing her palms from his forearms as she stood. With a loud snap she felt her heel crack and she was suddenly flung into his chest for support

"W-whats wrong with me today?" She tried to laugh, avoiding looking in his direction

"Stay still." The command was so soft she almost didn't hear it, but she felt it as solidly as if they were true orders

Dimitri knelt slowly, placing the professors hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and as he reached her ankle he began unlacing her boots. When he was finished he rose back to his full height. She wouldn't look at him, her timid gaze refusing to meet his at each turn

He was overcome, a greed he didn't know he houses within him demanded that his gaze be met. He placed a hand on each side of her waist and lifted her from her damaged boots, setting her gently on the ground. His tenacity was washed away suddenly as he beheld his Professor, now seeming much shorter than before

"Cute…" he mumbled carelessly, earning him a murderous glare and stumbling to correct himself, "I-I mean you look like you could be a student here! How old are you Professor?"

"I'm not certain I'm afraid," Byleth shrugged "but I doubt I'd be much older than the students here." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a pout still evident on her features

"How interesting." He smiled, an active flare of the imagination placing a crown on her head. "I-I'll walk you to your quarters."


	6. Lorenz

Byleth had been expecting it to come any day now, she would carefully pick apart her food and examine her glasses through light before drinking. Lorenz had simply thought her cautious

At every small glint of metal her eyes would widen before color grew sheepishly through her cheeks. He would laugh to himself, his betrothed had been so on edge lately and he couldn't help but find her cute

'Betrothed might be pushing it.' He frowned to himself, the weight seemed impossibly heavy in his breast pocket. However tonight would be when that would change, he had already left a note on Byleths desk asking for her attention that night

He was a wreck for the better half of the day, attempting to avoid Byleth in fear of her confronting him. It all had to go perfectly.

Finally the sun had the grace to set and Lorenz rushed to the Goddess Tower only to attempt to quash his adrenaline and smooth his frenzied hair

"Lorenz." He could hear the smile in her voice, melting all his cares away as he turned to face her

"You came, it's the first time I've had to invite you somewhere, though not the first time we've been in this situation." He moved forward unconsciously as he spoke

"Yes… why did you want to see me?" She seemed to look through him and he felt the crippling weight of doubt upon his ego. He averted his eyes instead focusing on her finger features

'When did she get freckles…' he wondered to himself before they were overtaken by her darkening hue 'Adorable. I can't lose my chance.' He steeled himself, rousing the ring from his breast pocket

"There is one who calls to my heart above all others, the only one I could ask to hold my heart. That person, is you." Lorenz, feeling confident now, slid the ring tentatively over the tip of her finger

Byleth released a forgotten breath, grinning wildly at the man lilac lancer before her.

"It's about time." She chided

He was immediately taken aback, shock evident on his face "A-am I too late? Did I wait too long? I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had been waiting

"I thought it would be in the cupcake." She giggled, the light sound bringing new life to his ears

"That's why you… I see." His jaw tilted down sheepishly, before feeling a soft touch remove the ring from his grasp. He watched, entranced as she slipped it over her finger, admiring it brightly

He heart swelled with pride and adoration upon witnessing this secret adorable side of hers. He kissed her forehead gently, taking her hand in his as he rested his forehead against the kiss

"That's the wrong finger."


	7. Ignatz

"Ignatz please…" Byleth whimpered behind a folding screen, poking her head out timidly

"Come now my dear, it's for the sake of art!" He was failing to mask his enthusiasm hopping quickly to the other side of the screen

"What are you afraid of?" He purred, combing his fingers through her hair. "I don't mean to be vulgar, but it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Color rose through her cheeks and stained down her neck. He wondered how far it reached

"It's embarrassing. Why must I be painted?"

"You are my muse! Who else could it possible have been?" He beamed at her causing her blush to deepen

"You always use such honeyed words.." she mumbled, stepping forward from behind the screen

While true Ignatz had seen his spouse bare many times before it was always a sight to behold. The large swell of her Venus breasts and wide hips caught the light perfectly at every angle, though his eyes traveled lower

She pressed past him determinedly and stepped up to the pedestal window her body immediately cast over as the sun caught the stained glass

Ignatz steadied himself, moving to his easel. He cleared his throat carefully before continuing

"I want you to take the gossamer and trail it around you." His voice was still huskier than he had intended

"Like this? She trailed the fabric around her, the cast light reflecting off it beautifully

"Nearly, now I need you to kind of cover yourself." He blushed softly at her confused expression "Like your nipples."

"Oh." She whispered softly, suddenly reminded of her naked state. Holding the fabric in one hand she brought it around her breasts, pressing them closer to each other

"Yes…" he trailed off, his focus interupted by the creature before him. He tried to paint but his gaze would become distracted whenever it rested upon her curves

"How's it going?" She asked after nearly a full day of portraits

He frowned down at his canvas, a strange figure with strikingly defined lips, breasts, and thighs. He felt his frustration pique and he stormed over to the Goddess before him

"I need a break." He mumbled, locking the door before sweeping her into his arms. He carried her to a worn chair along the opposite wall and sat her on his lap. Before she had a chance to respond his lips were on her breasts

He licked tenderly at the soft skin there, nipping playfully at her nipple as her worked his trousers off one handedly

Byleth moaned a top him before feeling a soft prodding at her entrance. She squeaked in surprise, attempting to shoot Ignatz an annoyed glace, but he didn't raise his head and instead bucked against her again

"This is what you consider a break?" She moaned, rubbing her wet entrance against his head

"Well this time it's not a dream so there that at least"


	8. Felix lemon (finished)

Byleth wandered from her quarters, removing sleep from her eyes as she headed for the sauna. She meandered through the empty building, finally reaching the baths. She loosened her towel and slid gratifyingly into the water

She let out a hum of delight as the hot water soothed her tired soul. There was the soft sound of footsteps before she heard a familiar scolding sound

"You little minx. Couldn't wait until the wedding night?"

She shot straight up, twisting in place to see him scowling down at her exposed form

Felix stared at her equal parts irritated and hungry. He growled softly when he saw faint fear in her eyes and slowly stepped toward the pool, trapping his prey

"Felix! This is the women's bath!" She squeaked, rushing to hide herself

He stopped dead in his tracks, irritation winning through. "Moron this is the men's bath!" He stepped closer his gait increasing in his frustration

"What if someone else had come in here? I can't even trust you to read a sign." He glowered at her shrinking frame

"I'm sorry… I was very tired." She mumbled refusing to meet his eyes

She only had a second to inhale before his lips were on hers, his hands found purchase on her waist. One arm slid up her back, lacing his fingers through her hair while the other reached down to cup her ass, giving it a punishing squeeze

The mix of pain and pleasure elicited a moan from her and Felix took his chance forcing her tongue into a dizzying dance with his. Her hands moved to his shoulders, nails scraping across them pleasantly

Their frenzied spell was broken as Byleth felt something hot and smooth grind against the entrance to her pussy. Biting at her lip she pulled away from him, instead reaching back and taking his hand

She lead him out of the bath to a washing stool, commanding him to sit. She swung her leg over his, straddling him widely as she lowered her hips to grind against his exposed cock

She moved slowly, dragging his length across her loosing a soft whimper when Felix's voice would raise to a moan. Felix's hand snaked up her body, groping her ample breast and leaving slight bite marks as he moved across her skin

She groaned against him, the fringing of his hips diving her attention when she felt lightening run through her as Felix spanked her bare ass. He swung again this time catching her so off guard she bucked against him, forcing the head of his cock inside her

"Whoops" his husky voice echoed through her ears as she felt him press into her further

Light pressed forward from behind her eyes, unknown pleasure coursing through her veins. She opened her mouth to take a long breath when she was struck again, the intangible sensation sending waves through her body

"Careful professor," he teased using a name all but forgotten for her "I don't intend to lose." He lifted her hips and drive his own into them, revelling in Byleths pleasured screams

Spurred on by his words she slammed her hips into his taking him into her all the way to his hilt. Stars twinkled in her eyes and she gently swirled her hips, grinding against him as her own pleasure took hold

"H-hey now..." He purred, squeezing at her plump ass "someone's getting a little frisky." He struggled to control his own sensations, but she could no longer hear him. She raised herself onto her tip toes and bobbed testingly "Goddess!" He shouted rather loudly, his hands clasping at her peach shaped ass

"That was right in my ear." She pouted at him her eyes belaying her playfulness "I think we need something to keep you quiet..." She pressed her breasts into his face, now rotating her hips with each bobbing movement

Felix slapped harder at her ass now, his teeth greedily latching to her breast. He stared at her in predatory hunger, watching every sway of her body and the slight sheen that had gathered there

He heard scruffling at the locked door and clamped his hand over her eager mouth "We gotta go."

"Five more minutes." She whispered into his hand, her tongue drawing his fingers into her mouth where she lapped at them with his tongue

"Oh believe me there's nothing I'd like more but-" she slammed her ass clapping loudly against him. He could hear the scruffling increase on the other side.

She thundered down around him, the clamping pressure was enough to send lights dazling through his eyes and he released with her

"What are they doing in there?"

"Oh I can take a guess."

"We'll have to drain the baths..."

Adrenaline coursed through Felix's heart as he gathered up his dazed fiance. He slipped her out through the back, grabbing a stack of towels. Once in the open air he quickly covered himself, setting Byleth on unsteady feet to do the same

"Honestly... What if someone recognises our clothes?"

She grinned sheepishly, latching onto him for security

Heat rose through his face as he fumed at her implication

"You only wore a towel out this morning?"


	9. Claude

Trouble had arisen in the Golden Deer House as the attention of all the young nobles was focused on their new professor and Claude had to admit some interest himself. She was like a beast in battle but a few naps in the lecture hall had let slip her armor as Hilda would guide her back to her chambers. She was sexy and lithe but she was also stubborn and cute

He loved to tease her, it had become more entertaining than tormenting the young lion prince but it a very unique way. She would entertain his devious remarks and underhanded tactics, agreeing that above all else casualties must be minimized. And on occasion a playful wink in her direction would result in a rather attractive rush of color to her cheeks, one he now found himself longing to see in a secluded overlook of the castle

But her attentions were, politely, divided among the other young men trying desperately to woo her. Raphael had taken to popping his shirt buttons everytime their professor walked by to the degree that it had become a projectile hazard.

Lorenz would attempt desperately to wrest her attention by giving his own to any other female in sight, sugaring them with unwelcome honeyed words and territorial advantage

But it was Ignatz who truly worried him, sketching away in a leather journal and filling it with her image from every angle. Goddess knew she stayed at her desk enough for it. But with those sketches he had one night begun a portrait of their professor, working so furiously at his secret muse that he had given himself away.

The very next morning Raphael and Leonie had come to his door attempting to rise him before Raphael simply pulled it from it's hinges. The scene inside was gruesome, paint powders strewn seemingly randomly across the carpet and floors, brushes arranged haphazardly in a vase of dark oily liquid and Ignatz himself lumped at the foot of his bed with his glasses still on

Scowling at the mess Leonie advanced on the sleeping man while Raphael stood Frozen in the door frame. His eyes resting on the half finished portrait, the Byleth looking back at him was smiling with an infinite warmth in her eyes, enough for the man to drop to his knees and weep

As the story went Leonie attempting to rouse Raphael of his histarics, attracting the attention of Lorenz. He soon found himself in similar histarics and she had to call for Marianne to soothe them to sleep with a calming prayer. The two men had needed to be lugged back to their rooms and as there weren't enough hands on deck they enlisted the hands of anyone nearby

By this point perhaps the only one unaware of the portraits existence was the muse herself.

Claude could almost have settled for a painting, but a painting can't kick his ass: a quality he found more and more endearing the more it presented itself

He found himself keeping the professor busy when male students would hang around her, even walking backward to catch any lingering gazes

He'd caught Dimitri before in this action but today he was scandalous, continuing to look after she passed him and through Claude's knowing gaze. He would come to learn that the combined manpower of both Dimitri and Dedue were instrumental in moving Raphael's towering form, giving the prince plenty of time to observe the painting

"You're very attentive today." She teased, he assumed she was teasing, as she turned sharply to cut through the garden

"You already know you're my favorite teacher." He was sent scrambling after her bit slid up to her side winking casually to cover his haste

And there it was again. Her cheeks burned softly as she fumbled with her keys, her normal composure shattered for just one instance. She nodded, answering his comment with a soft grunt as she forced the door open

"If there's nothing you need I really must score these exams before the end of the week." Her eyes met his and suddenly her found himself diving into them, searching them for any hidden meaning to her words. He pressed down his own frustration when he found her, as always, deprived of ulterior motives the naivete in her eyes seemed only to flicker to _him_

"Just don't mind the guys if you see them, I think you've been working them too hard." He winked again, this time only to be met with playful smirk

"You know they don't have duties this week. Try again." She chuckled softly, shaking her head as she closed the door "Good night Claude."

He found himself lingering in the doorway for a minute, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Cute sure, but when she's got the upper hand? That's when she really took his breath away


	10. Sylvain

**Request from Sparks101**

"What a drag." Sylvain sighed, poking his head out from around a vase to survey his surroundings

"I don't get why you cant find one girl you really want to settle down with." Ashe shrugged, inspecting the leaves of the plants around him

"Oh Ashe, ye who know little of love should not lead in it." He chuckled, tossing his head from side to side "Unless of course you've found yourself smitten?"

He meant the comment to be harmless but color hastened to his cheeks "Th-there is perhaps, but she is popular I'm not sure I could ever grab her attention. We are in opposite positions, you and I."

"And what makes you think I don't ache for her as well." Sylvain snapped, he cleared his throat sheepishly

Ashes face burned brighter, meeting Sylvains eyes "W-who do you mean?"

Sylvain laughed bitterly and shook his head "You're right, she is popular but we train together, work together. I see you looking at her all the time like she's a princess from your stories."

Ashe frowned his hand wresting to a fist "And what would you know about it? You just want to juggle her heart like every other girl. She is a princess, she is kind and patient, virtues lost on you."

"She is a general. A mercenary. Someone who grew up away from the world around us! She is tenacious and barbed, not some soft child in need of protecting!" He was yelling now, deaf to his own emotions

"You're… right. She's different than anyone I've ever known. Is it took much to hope that one day the hero of the story might smile for someone like me?" Ashe sighed heavily shaking his head solemnly

"No I… I'm sorry. Girl troubles got me all wound up." Sylvain offered the shorter man an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry too, I didn't realise that's how you saw her."

"Me either." He chuckled slightly, reminded of her new features "I think we're all on edge after she changed, I'm still just glad she's alive."

Sylvain took the long route around to his quarters, kicking rocks along the path. He missed the old Byleth. He missed the stunning woman who was just that, but brilliant the closer you got to her. Byleths new appearance reflected on the outside the way she shine, her now light hair and eyes were staggering. She already had a nasty habit of looking directly into his soul but now her eyes left him feeling as if he was drowning, struggling for composure

Byleth before had been stunning but held a quiet grace that muted her charm but now she shine like a beacon, attracting the gaze of the young men around her. It frustrated him, he didn't like knowing she was sought after like sport but he could not bring himself to discuss such matters with her

The moment her deep eyes met his he found himself reciting poetry, to himself or in a sudden urge to relay his emotions to her. He had hoped for a long time to find a woman understanding his split affections but now found himself frustrated at the sheer amount of suitors vying for her attention

'What is going on with me today?' he sighed, shaking his head again as he crossed his threshold


	11. Dorothea lemon

Byleth stirred softly her dreams tinted with soft whimpers as she fought off the reigns of sleep

"Too bad, you make such cute faces when you're dreaming." The honey words lifted through her ears, her eyes fluttering open to rest on Dorothea

Dorothea to her own credit did not rest in her vigilance, her fingers continuing to prod and massage her lover through her undergarments

"Dora…" Byleths voice hitched in her throat and the taller woman captured her breast in her free hand

"Goodness you're just too cute in the morning, I absolutely have to tease you." Dorothea's finger flicker across her nipple and her back arched her further into the grinning woman's palm

"Now now my dear, you've a big day a head of you. Let me have you for just a little while longer." Not missing a beat Dorothea's fingers slipped past the wet barrier, pumping languidly into her lover. She supped and nipped at the woman's nipple, trailing red marks across each breast and up her neck

"Who would have imagined the Ashen Demon would have such a cute voice when doing something naughty. You really must show me more." And with that she added another finger to her attentions, her lover screaming out in wild ecstasy

She unceremoniously flipped the smaller woman over, grabbing her hips and dragging them to her. She pulled down the moist panties, her eyes following the strings of fluid that stretched away from her. Playfully she spanked Byleths rear, a needy moan ringing out in response

Licking her lips like the big bad wolf Dorothea moved her lips to the ass in front of her, licking slowly across her exposed half. She slid a moistened finger within her needy pussy as her tongue pressed softly int Byleths ass

She squeaked in surprise but found herself unable to move. Eventually Dorothea's ministrations began to fill her with new pleasure and she pressed her pelvis back greedily

"Careful now little miss… keep that up and you won't make it to your meeting on time."


	12. Edelgard

**Edelgard as requested by Creliac but it's quick and fluffy**

Edelgard sat hunched over her desk comparing maps of territories and sorting through her reports. It has been days that she had been working to squander the small rebellion that was happening on her doorstep and she felt each passing hour as if it were a day

"El?" She heard a soft voice beside her, looking up into the eyes of her empress "You weren't in bed again. I've been worried." He touch was gentle, soothing her tired soul

"I'm sorry my love, I wasn't aware your mission had ended so soon "

"It's been 2 days El. I brought you breakfast this morning." Byleth laid a delicate kiss upon Edelgards forehead "Come on darling, you're past due for some rest. Hubert and I will consult on a strategy tomorrow." The tips of her fingers tugged lightly at Edelgards horned crown, lifting it gingerly off her head allowing her upswept hair tumble free

"Perhaps you are right…" she hummed, leaning into the touch of her wife before noticing her scowl "Oh all right, as usual you are right. Happy now?"

"I'll be happy when you no longer resemble a corpse." Byleth huffed, growing frustrated with her stubborn spouse. She swept her into her arms, carrying her as she did on their short honeymoon, up the steps towards their royal chambers. She ignored Edelgards protests and smirked to herself as the blond began to nod off in her arms


	13. Hanneman

"Most astounding!" Hanneman chittered away happily, examining a strand of Byleths recently vermillion hair "You say this was due to your crest? How fascinating!" His eyes lit up in wonder as another thought crossed his mind

"You should have a full examination! Who knows what else the flame crest may have awakened?" He stared at her expectantly

Byleths head tilted to one side, her tear stained eyes working hard against the bright lights around her "Here? Now?"

"What better time?!" Hanneman grinned eagerly, pulling a patient's bench from a secret cabinet, giving it an encouraging pat in an attempt to coax the young lady

It had been nearly a month since Jeralts murder but the professor had yet to have a restful night. Her grief addled mind and total exhaustion won out and she removed her jacket. Hanneman had spun around to face his black board, writing down text for reference hands shaking in excitement

Byleths hands found the fasteners of her armor, releasing the leather straps and letting the corset clatter to ground as she began to pull down her shorts when she was suddenly very aware of a pair of eyes on her

Hanneman stood frozen, powerless to stop the situation in front of him. The swell of her breast hung attractively as she pulled at her shorts

"A-ah I see my folly. It really should be Manuela administering such an examination."

She pouted, the new found expression causing a slight straining in his trousers

"Manuela is a kind soul but I'm not feeling up to her," she brought her shorts to ankles, stepping out of them the clack of her heels filling his ears "advances right now." She pulled at her tights

"P-professor please wait! I fear you're not thinking straight! A-another time perhaps?"

He scrambled to offer her his coat only to see her cheeks puff in annoyance. She rejected his offer and he tried desperately to avert his eyes as she relaced her corset and buttoned her shorts

"Another time." She echoed as he rushed her out of his office, locking his door and pulling his windows in her wake

He hunched over the examination table pumping his fist furiously until he released on the magically sanitized surface his imagination imposing a flash of memory as she had bent prostrate before him, now covered in his seed

"Manuela definitely can't hear about this…"


	14. Dimitri lemon

Request by keller75863548274483

Dimitri huffed slightly, catching sight of himself in a full length mirror. The formal armor was admittedly attractive, but stuffy. He scoffed at his short haphazard ponytail but she had told him it had looked handsome. He caught a flare of color flash in his reflection and he hurried to control himself

As the host of the saint day celebration he had been unable to see his bride and waited anxiously to be announced

He bounced on his heels as his full name was called from atop the staircase but he still didn't like the taste "King" left in his mouth. At the light flare of trumpets he descended the staircase, his eye scanning wildly for a flash of green hair and that's exactly what he found though in a much less attractive shade

"Your Majesty." Seteth smiled politely, garnering a rushed bow from the younger man "You seem frenzied, is it really as bad as I thought?" He frowned

Before Dimitri could ask any further questions Seteth pressed on

"Such is the way of youth, especially for one so spirited." Seteth chuckled to himself, a light blush rising through his cheeks

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Is this about Byleth?"

The color drained slightly from Seteths face. "Ah, so you haven't seen. Her Holyness is…" he seemed to struggle for words and Dimitri felt his eyebrow twitch "youthful." Seteth finished politely

"If you'll excuse me." His voice dropped ice as he hurried off to find the frustrating woman he loved so much

He found Alois loudly greeting everyone who wandered by and swept up along side him. "Have you seen my wife?" His voice was steely and serious

Alois turned with a bright grin, clapping the king on the back "She's in the garden my friend! She's entertaining the nobles."

Dimitri nodded, not having expected such an easy response

"And your Majesty… go easy on her, she's not used to all this."

Dimitri tugged desperately at his hair "Just what exactly do you mean by that?!"

Alois sighed softly "I see Byleth as a sister. It's quite the age gap, I know, but I'm all the family she's got now and I support her. Just be aware that Manuela had a hand in dressing her this evening." He released a small chuckle, seeing color rose through the nobles face as he rushed off

Byleth sat surrounded by flowers, the blooms hugging the cinched curves of her dress. She wore a full length trumpeted skirt that clung tight to her underbust before blossoming into little more than a bikini top that itself attached to a newly reditioned choker. Her shoulders were graced by a slitted mantle with a fur outcropping, mimicking her husband's cloak

The nobles of the Kingdom were feeling spontaneously religious tonight and we're vying shamelessly for her attention. She listened patiently to their bickering, flashing signs about each man to Dedue who stood not far away

'He smells' she mocked brushing away fumes, eliciting a soft sigh from the men around her as they thought she was wafting up the surrounding fragrance. Dedue snickered from his hiding place

Dimitri rounded the corner to the gardens, remembering a time when such exertion would have fatigued him but his heart was beating too fast now to stop. He first spotted Dedue who gave him a friendly nod and smile before waving him forward to his conquest. He froze as his gaze fell upon her.

She seemed to be ethereally lit, her chartreuse locks had been trimmed to be more uniform, but had still grown several inches in the few months they had not seen each other. His eyes rested on her breasts, presented as the main feature of her dress and frowned invisibly

Alois' words rang through his ears, and he took a soft breath and opened his eyes to her smiling face. His eyes widened in silent realization, following the curves of her blue dress. 'Those are the Kingdoms colors… She's been as eager to see me as I have her.' His expression softened into an adoring smile

Byleth rose to her feet patting dirt habitually off her backside and approached Dimitri with practiced grace. "You look very handsome tonight." She smiled, her hands grasped slightly at her waist

He felt himself stand to attention, tugging slightly at the uncomfortable armor. "I think it's a bit stuffy."

A velvet glove caressed his cheek and he leaned into it eagerly. "I like how you've done your hair." He felt his heart melt

"You only grow more beautiful the more I see you. Or the less in this case." He sighed, shaking his head "Can I steal you away for a while?"

She smiled mischievously, waving good night to the noblemen. "Good night sirs, it's been some time since I've seen my husband and I'm afraid I cannot keep my attention divided." And with that she tugged him quickly away

They rounded the same corner as before but now Byleth took off running with Dimitri trailing behind her. A vivacious grin graced his normally solemn features as he ran up along side her. He noticed then that she was holding her breasts as the jogged forward, preventing them from working counter productively but they still jiggled softly with each hurried step

He swallowed dryly as he lost pace before dipping off slightly to their old classroom. Byleth turned on her heel and followed his lead, giggling into the night air. He took her hand and guided her into their old classroom, releasing her hand as she bathed in the slight moonlight as the night grew longer. She heard the faint clink of metal and turned to see Dimitri securing the latch on the heavy double doors

"You look ravishing tonight." His voice held the soft prick of jealousy but he hurried to press it away. He moved back to her side, enveloping her smaller frame in his arms and wished again to be out of the restricting armor as he swooped his head low to capture her lips in his

As they parted he noticed the color on her lips had been irreparably smudged but grinned to himself at the idea of where he would find those lip marks in the morning. He pulled the glove off his hand with his teeth and cupped her somewhat exposed breast, kneading it gently with his long fingers

"Dimitri!" She gasped against his rugged lips as he lifted her onto the desk, his other hand moving to cup her ass and sliding down her thighs

"It's been too long, your Holyness." He teased, kissing her roughly, his gloved hand moving to undo the laces at the back of her dress. His free hand slipped beneath the cloth covering her breasts, rough fingers pinching firmly upon her nipple

She struggled to fight off the waves of sensation when the familiar feeling of leather pressed unfamiliarly against her bare ass. A long finger reached between her and pressed at the entrance of her pussy. With a satisfied smile he swirled his finger before pressing in without permission

Dimitri's bare hand tugged at the loosened part of her dress, unlacing the lower part of her dress. She moaned into his ear and he nipped demandingly at her lip

"You really know how to get me going." He purred, tugging at the gold embroidery on her chest. He removed his hands and swept her into his arms bending her over the desk. "Unfortunately 2 months is my limit."

Stars gashed before her eyes as he pressed into her, spreading her open for the first time in months

He pulled out slowly and pressed back in at a languid pace, his hand sliding back inside her dress to spread her ass wide allowing him the full length of his cock. His wearied patience seemed to finally snap as he pressed his full weight into her rapidly earning a series of maddening moans

He slid his gloved fingers into her mouth attempting to deprave any curious bypasser of his closely held secret. He hit harder into her now, frustrated with her ability to charm, to inspire others to intervene at inopportune times. He was determined not to let that happen this time

Byleths vision was filled with stars now, lips wrapping around the rugged objects feeling a burning need rise through her and she pressed back into him lustily

Dimitri's vision tipped and he emptied inside her, feeling her clamp down around him in response. He inspected his handiwork with pride, before attempting the laces on her dress once again. All but giving up he instead wrapped her in his cloak and swept her into his arms. He planted his lips on her forehead, struggling with the lock and eventually stepping into the night air

"It's been too long." She whispered wistfully and her beloved husband whisked her back to the uppermost chambers in the monestary


	15. Ashe

**Request from a guest**

Ashe was, as usual, perusing the shelves in the library when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Though her change had only been physical Byleths new appearance sang out to him

"I think you dropped this." She held out the book he had been look through before and he scrambled to take it and conceal the title 'Tales of the Goddess'

"Thank you Professor, that's very kind." He bowed politely in thanks

"I saw you drop it or I wouldn't have guessed. I didn't take you as being very religious." She admitted sheepishly, straightening a few books at eye level

"It's fables actually, they're rather good. The characters they, uh, remind me of you."

She looked a little taken aback "All of them?"

He chuckled now, leading her to his table and turned the book to a few pictures "A few of them, in different ways. This goddess had terrifying ability over swords and magic, sound familiar?"

She giggled into her palm, leaning closer to inspect the image

"And this one," he turned a few pages, "used great miracles and never lost an ally. But this one," he turned to a goddess depicted in a sultry and dangerous manner "she charms all those around her. No man was immune to her wiles." As if suddenly realising what he had said he glanced shyly to the woman beside him

"No one?" Her eyes pierced through him and he felt color spring through his cheeks. Her long eyelashes fluttered shut mercifully and for a moment he could breathe.

"You remind me of the hero in stories." Byleths voice rang through the empty room "Not the knights, but the heroes the men who can overcome anything if they set their mind to it."

Her eyes were staring into his again as she smiled "I find those characters hopelessly irresistible." With that she excused herself to her other obligations


	16. Claude lemom

Byleth stood out on the balcony, the night wind nipping through her sheer silk nightgown. It all seemed too much, the weight of a kingdom grinding her down

"My love…" she didn't turn to face Claude's accusing town "come inside, you'll get sick staying out here all night." He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and her cold body melted into him

He sighed, seeing no alternative. He lead her to the fireplace and sat her on the rug away from the hearth. He disappeared for a moment to return with a large blanket, draping one half around himself and the other around her

"It finally hit you, huh? It's not a responsibility you've been raised to expect so I don't blame you but, my love, you really can overthink these things." His fingertips found hers in the darkness and drew freely across her palm

She sighed softly, pressing her face into his chest "I'm anxious, but it will bring me focus."

"Just bring me back you." He kissed her forehead, his hand moving to her thigh giving it a reassuring squeeze "And I'll always come back to you."

She smiled, relaxing for a moment "All I have to do is show up, huh?"

"Not just that, you must stay as intoxicating and mysterious as the day I met you." He moved closer, catching her jaw in his grasp

"Claude…" her lips were silenced by his own, his gentle caress lowering her to the rug

"Now now, you're overthinking again." He gave her a playful wink, running his hand along her thigh. He dipped his head into her cleavage nipping at the soft skin that rose rapidly with his actions

Byleth whimpered his name softly, her calloused hands found his waistband and tugged at his buttons

"Oh my… you're quite the vixen tonight." He purred into her skin, biting hard enough to mark her breast

With practiced control she released his buttons and wrapped her hand around his cock her palm pumping his head. She bit her lip needily pulling the hem of her skirt higher to his grunted satisfaction

He pressed into her while teasing her hardened nipple with his teeth. She moaned and shuddered in delight as he pumped tantalisingly into her

"Hmph. Her Holyness is so naughty." He winked, thrusting hard into her. He felt her nails scrape at his back and he hit hard within her again

"C-Claude!" She cried desperately as he worked away her fears

He growled low in her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth

"Careful love, are you sure you're ready to be a mother?" He pounded his hips into hers, her round pleading eyes locked with his. Pleasure shuddered through his body as he felt her body tugging at his for release

"I think you are." Claude grit his teeth, movements reaching a new vigor

Byleth screamed in pleasure her pussy spasming wildly as her climax overtook her, her motions driving him to pleasure as well

They lay half naked and panting, Claude cradling his tired bride in his arms


	17. Claude Reunion lemon

Request from UmiNight Angel Neko

"It's pretty rude to keep a guy waiting like that." Claude grinned down at Byleth's form as she took one last tentative step onto the landing. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes though."

He looked her up and down slowly before giving an annoyed frown "It's been five years but you haven't changed a bit! I thought your hair would at least have grown longer…" he grumbled to himself as she took a step into the sunlight. His complaints hitched it his throat upon the full sight of her, his new height forced her to look up at him activating her doe eyed charm

"Where've you been, Teach?" His voice came out huskier than he meant but it didn't seem to rattle her

"I don't know… I think I was sleeping."

Her deadpan voice brought life to his eyes, oh how he'd missed it

"Never took you for a heavy sleeper, Teach."

She frowned at him in annoyance, not seeing the way his grin widened, "I know it's silly but it's true."

"Never doubted ya for a second." He sent her a playful wink and for the first time he noticed how her blush reached the curve of her ears and spread down her neck

As if in a dream, for he had dreamed of this day many times before, he took a step closer to her pressing her back into the stone wall and cupped her chin. Without another word he kissed her, burning his passion into her lips before softening timidly already afraid he had driven her away. He felt small hands push against his chest and he withdrew with such speed that they both stood stunned

"S-sorry, it's just been so long!" 'A date, shithead!' "Ah but you're probably hungry and confused if you've been asleep for 5 years! I have some food to share if-" he stopped, back as straight as a rod it never occurred to him that she might distance herself "...if you still want my company. I'm sorry Teach, it really was impulse." He cast his eyes out shamefully to the forests below

Byleth cleared her throat shyly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "Byleth. I'm not your teacher anymore, but I'm happy to know we're still friends." He stared up at her as if she was a goddess, she was a goddess! She had cut open the sky, and transformed, why did he think forgiving him would take a miracle when she made miracles happen all around her

"Byleth…" he muttered it unconsciously, gaining her attention

"Yes Claude?" She gave him an expectant smile when her stomach chose to chime in loudly. Her face bloomed with embarrassment and she hid behind her hands

He grinned, never thinking he would enjoy such a cute side of his former professor. "Byleth, would you do me the honor of having lunch with me?"

He held the wine skin and bag of provisions readily and thrust them out to her. Her shame seemed to dissipate at his kind action and she took them without hesitation. They ate and drank alternating between bouts of chatting animatedly about happier times, and Claude's somber battle reports

"You've grown quite tall." The comment was innocent but it renewed the flame within Claude

"Do you like tall?" He purred, leaning a little closer to her

"A-as a type? I suppose." She looked away and sipped from the wine skin

He stared wondering how she would taste now that she was tinted with wine

"Go on." He urged, attempting to calm himself

"Oh uh well I've never really thought about it. I never had time for boys before."

"What about someone who's ruggedly handsome, deviously clever, and stunningly humble?" He leaned closer to her again, reaching out tentatively for her hand

The touch surprised her, her head turning suddenly to bring his into view. Wine wafted from her lips and he clenched his freehand into a fist, flexing it slowly to maintain control

"Claude… it all feels like days ago you were my students."

"And your little glances?" He pressed quickly, afraid to leave anything unsaid "The way you blush when I look at you? For you it was yesterday, but I've spent five years wishing I could have kissed you in the Goddess Tower. You mean more to me than you know, but if you let me I will show you." His voice was a whisper now but the damage was already done

"I-I admit we have a mutual attraction but you're so… different now! I'm just a little taken aback by how much everything's changed."

"Then let me help you relax." He purred again before catching her lips in his own, his tongue pressing forth without permission and swirled around her own. The taste of wine transferred to Claude as he clutched her to him. His heart sang as her tongue timidly coaxed his own and her fingers moved to the base of his neck to entwine in hair there

He lowered her softly to the grass, never loosening his grip as if she would disappear again. Calming his fragile heart he pledged to verify her reality to himself in every possible way, his fingers working secretly behind her

No sooner than she hit the grass, Byleth felt her choker slide heavily to the side and fall from her. The unannounced thud further distracted her from her corset, now laying limp and open at her back

"Claude wait…" she looked up at him bashfully, her lips already deliciously swollen and he wasted no time in devouring them once again

Byleth moaned headily into his lips, her tongue searching desperately for his. His lips moved into an exuberant smile, his fingers tracing lightly against her exposed skin. She shuddered in pleasure at the surprising touch and didn't fight when he slid it over her head. His touch moved up to her chest, squeezing and pulling at her breast, each action eliciting a sensual moan from the young maiden

'Soon to be queen.' he grinned again, withdrawing his lips downward to her bosom where he nipped and kissed to lay his claim. His fingers busied themselves as they traveled down the front of her shorts. The tip of his finger pressed questioningly at her moistening entrance

She moaned and squeaked with surprise, her hips bucking softly in his hand. 'Oops.' he purred to himself, his finger pressing into her pussy. He curled his finger slowly, pressing into her, then tantalisingly pulling it back out only to repeat his little game

Byleth was a moaning mess beneath him, her marked body now touched with a fire she did not know how to release. Fingers pumped in and out of her, Claude licking his lips as he slid a third into her spasming body. Calming his newly surfaced sadism he found the spot that left her screaming and pumped hard into it

Byleth heard waves drowning out everything around her as sensation oozed through her body and she stilled in his arms. His hands withdrew from her shorts, tugging them back into place and haphazardly relacing her corset

'All in good time.' he smiled to himself, petting the sleeping woman's hair.

"Gotta save something for the wedding." He chuckled under his breath, pulling her into his lap, worried that she might again fall out of his reach


	18. Claude Reunion lemon pt 2

"Claude!" Byleth cried the name into her pillow, her body attempting to replicate the man's minstrations her body crying out for the same strong release

She sprung to her feet at a soft knocking on her door, scrambling wildly to find her robe. Securing the closure she pried open her door, hoping her actions had not been detected. Those hopes were effortlessly crushed when the disturbance turned out to be the very focus of her yearning heat. He gave her a dashing, smug, smile as he leaned in closer against her doorframe

"Hello Byleth." He whispered her name with blind reverence but his eyes traced the concealed line of her cleavage

"Claude…" she mumbled his name dizzily, a blush rising through her body. The thrill of being caught tugged at her sex addled mind and her eyes wetted needingly

Claude was taken aback, blinking several times in an attempt to clear his confusion "I just ah… came by to bring you these reports." His throat was suddenly dry and he swallowed hard "I wanted to talk to you about… that day. It's been so busy we haven't had a moment

Byleth nodded frantically, pulling him in "I've been wanting to talk about that too." She pushed him back onto her modest bed and climbed into his lap

"What did you do to me? That day?" Her mouth watered slightly as she felt a tight bulge between her exposed skin

"I helped you relax." He breathed out his response, his eyes locked on the small aggressive girl who appeared not to have anything on under that short robe

"No matter what I do it's not the same." She felt a soft thud against her exposed pussy as his erection raged harder

"It's uh… better if someone else does it." He looked around nervously, not wanting to appear coercive

"I see." And with that the slight pressure was removed from his body as Byleth slid to the floor. She situated between his knees and freed each button along his trousers, his cock sprang forth and made surprising contact with her cheek

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her cute reaction until those needy, tricky, eyes rested on his again. She kept careful watch on his face as she tested a kiss against his head, her soft lips sending lightening through his body. Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she licked along the thick vein that ran through his length

He slammed his hips up toward her retreating tongue instead making contact with soft skin. Byleth nodded to herself, satisfied with his response, before taking his head in her mouth. She bobbed slowly, working her saliva down his shaft before bobbing lower and lower down his length. Her own body ached with need and she loosened her robe to satisfy it

Claude's moaning form groped at her breasts, rubbing them against his cock as she bobbed. He watched as her hand dipped below her waist and began moving, a heavy growl passing through his lips. Her protruded ass began to quiver provocatively as she felt her own orgasm drawing nearer. Suddenly overcome with need he clutched at her head, forcing her onto him harder as lights flared behind his eyes

Byleth swallowed the hot fluid pouring into her before Claude could compose himself. He pulled her off him quickly, his twitching cock spitting his seed across her face and breasts

"Y-you don't have to swallow it!" He released her, his eyes following every movement of her body

"Did you like it?" She looked up at him bashfully, wiping the sticky substance from her plush lips

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea what you do to me." He traced her lip with his thumb before a pointed knocked came at the door

"I'm just gonna leave this outside!" Someone shouted through the door and Byleth shrunk up in embarrassment

"You should probably get going before we become even more obvious."

"Well I'm glad we had this…" his eyes scanned her again, memorizing how she looked lips swollen a slow trail of his seed all across her "...talk." He kissed her forehead several times before finally venturing through the door, feeling even more assured of his future


	19. Blue Lion prompts

**Flirting pre timeskip**

**Dimitri** is soft and courteous, inviting Byleth to solitary meals that someone else finds their way into. He compliments her whenever possible, especially on her smile

**Dedue** doesn't know how to skirt around his feelings and instead prefers to find her in the garden where he can see her nurturing side as well as casually relate her to the flowers without making her uncomfortable

**Ashe** is around every turn and corner waiting for any request he can help her with. He always runs her reports double time and when she's complimented him, red faced and panting, his face lit up like the night sky. He likes to tell her she reminds him of courageous heroes when they walk together, his goal being to force a bashful blush into her cheeks

**Felix** can't flirt and proclaims no interest in love. However he finds himself fighting harder around you. On a few occasions he even found himself challenging a few lurking students with red envelopes to a spare, running them off from her classroom

**Slyvain** is a master at flirting, he finds the words to express exactly how her wild demeanor made him feel. He expressed to her constantly the way she chipped away at his heart, only to be met each time with a curt nod or an annoyed sigh

**Mercedes** found constant ways to compliment your ability and figure, drowning you in dresses and sweets for every minor accomplishment. Her favorite was when Byleth would invite her to tea, the two would eat some of Mercedes' special sweets made with extra love and she would convince her to try on a few of her dresses. Mercedes' heart swelled to no end when the two ended up being the same size, and she commented on every graceful movement the smaller woman displayed

**Flirting after timeskip**

**Dimitri** now feared losing her more than anything, he was constantly by her side smirking at every cute face and stomach growl. He would laugh and wrap her in his cloak, leading her away to the dining hall. On one occasion, when they had figured out a particularly clever ambush, her blinding smile forced him to sweep her into a passionate kiss in front of the war council

**Dedue** knew exactly where she went when she was thinking and would join her in pruning the garden. When he was feeling especially affectionate he would wrap his hand over hers and put the other around her waist, sometimes sitting her in his lap as she worked on the shorter plants

**Ashe** began waking up a few hours before Byleth, having completed the most menial of her tasks before she woke up leaving her none the wiser for he knew she would protest. He would slip secretly back in beside her and kiss her awake each morning, telling her everytime how she was his goddess, a wonderful woman he would be worthy of

**Felix** didn't like it when Byleth strayed far, especially during diplomatic visits. Most of the noble snobs wrote him off as no real threat and would pursue his intended right in front of his very eyes. He would snake his arm around her hip and whisper into her ear naughty secrets he had promised not to repeat. He also began complimenting her while they would spar, noticing enough attention about the right thing would lower her guard completely for a moment as she stared off with a painfully adorable look. He would take his advantage and claim his prize

**Slyvain** would pull her into his chest and bend low to her ear to tell her she was beautiful, or clever, and how irresistible she was to him. He would pledge his love to her every morning and on the rare occasion they would fight he would propose to her all over again, kissing away tears until she was in his arms again

**Mercedes** was now confident in herself and her affection. Every now and then when Byleth was deep in thought she would cup her breasts and give them a soft squeeze. She would pepper her face in kisses when she was concerned and bring her heart shaped treats


	20. Black Eagle prompts

**Flirting before timeskip**

**Edelgard **didn't have time for flirting as she laid the bricks of her empire, but nothing made her happier than an invitation to tea with her professor where the two would talk animatedly about the young woman's ambition, Edelgard would find herself panicking at the thought of losing the trust of someone so close to her. She would shuttle you supplies or refreshment, telling herself it wasn't special treatment but an attempt to keep you by her side

**Caspar **had found their new professor to be strikingly attractive, packing powerful ability into a petite cute form. He knew you were out of his league in many ways but would vy for attention by challenging any of the knights recruits and reporting his success to a surprised Byleth

**Lindhardt **scolded himself for wanting her attention but told himself the quickest way for her to possibly be beside him was honesty. He would compliment her on everything, sharing every positive moment they could, where he would tell her several times that she was not only a juggernaut but also a bit of a sloppy eater. "Don't worry, I find eagerness very cute."

**Dorothea **had requested Byleth not intrude in her romantic affairs, but as soon as she had Dorothea found herself aching for someone to take her attention. She had realized that she was comparing her suitors to her professor, and while some of her conquests had more notoriety and capital, they didn't have long legs that plumped deliciously at their thighs. It wasn't long before those tight shorts began to drive her crazy

**Ferdinand** had decided rather early into his new classes that his professor would make a cunning bride for a prime minister, especially one who could not tangle himself into the corrupt nobility he hoped to depose. He would attempt to woo by referencing his ambition and telling her about the other noble ladies that paled to her

**Hubert** would endeavour to lighten her workload and send her thoughtful gifts like new quills and replenishing her troops without her knowledge. He had been caught once before, bowing to Byleth dutifully as if she were his lady and Dorothea had refused to let the gesture pass

**Flirting after timeskip**

**Edelgard** was busier than ever, spending most days storming around her castle preparing the battlements. However there were times where she would turn a corner quickly to meet eyes with her intended and she would soften. "You should rest." Tired eyes would look into tired eyes and Edelgard would reach out to touch her hands, lingering there. She would have to ask her when the church was deposed

**Caspar** was more confident than ever with Byleth by his side and the flirting subsequently was constant. He would sweep her into his strong arms and carry her from appointment to appointment, constantly laughing about how the practice was his favorite form of lifting

**Lindhardt**'s favorite thing was waking up beside her. Her would take her tenderly in his arms so he could look at her cute defenseless face, attempting to shield her eyes from the rising sun so he could see it for longer. When the birds would sing and she would eventually go about her day, he would casually approach her and proclaim for all to hear "You looked very cute this morning." Grinning slyly at her growing embarrassment

**Dorothea** would ensure her spouse slept soundly each night with constant affectionate attention, and would wake her the same way each morning. As her lover would cry her release Dorothea would wrap her in her arms until they were summoned to their duties. Dorothea would bring Byleth tea and snacks, remarking on how everything from her slouch to her frustrated calculating face was mind numbingly adorable

**Ferdinand** showed constant affection, drawing her into him whenever they were together with no thought for who else may be around him. When he needed to settle into his office he would send out for her urgently, just to sit her in his lap while he studied his reports. When she would try to get on with her business he would hold her waist and send again for her things. She was starting to get used to reading her reports from his lap

**Hubert** still found affection confounding but on occasion when his betrothed would flash another man a casual smile he would pull her into the shadows and press her firmly against the stone. He would kiss her passionately until her lips were raw and breathless, then gently release her and pull her along on their business


	21. Claude Heir

Request by guest

Claude was a wreck pacing back and forth outside his chambers. The labor had been long and intensive and his friends had held him back several times from intruding and making a scene. He had never known such worry, he thought battle was hard but at least Byleth could defend herself, however knowing that she might be lost to him for a number of reasons as well as his child was nerve wracking to say the least

He heard the room on the other side of the door quiet collectively before the shrill cries of a child could be heard. He could no longer be contained and pushed through the heavy doors to see his tired bride resting deservedly as someone mopped her brow. His son's wrinkled face cried out for him as the nurses gently wiped him clean of blood and swaddled him in a linen cloth

Carefully they passed him his infant son who cooed softly up at him with soft chartreuse eyes. He shared his father's olive skin and dark hair but had the piercing eyes of his mother. He sat down beside his sleeping bride, offering her finger to the babe who reached up jerkingly and attempted to grasp it while his heart sang in his chest.

He struggled with a name but as Byleth reminded him, there was no rush. He brushed damp hair from her forehead as she held the giggling bundle who now wiggled his arms freely and kicked softly when she would look away. Her soft smile filled him with burning pride as his son followed his mothers eyes to look up at him innocently

"Jeralt." He beamed, looking upon her softened face. A few small tears left her eyes and Jeralt cast him an accusative glance

"You're always such a romantic." She sniffled, blowing the baby kisses to calm his frenzied hands


	22. Golden Deer promts

**Flirting pre timeskip**

**Claude **would endeavour to pull Byleth away from her work to engage in mischief of any kind. On the rare occasion he got her alone he would joke with her, floating ridiculous strategies to her to hear her laugh "That's a pretty cute face you're making." He would chide her playfully before she would wander flustered back to her duties

**Ignatz **would adjust his glasses frequently when around her and would sketch her from the back rows of the class. On rare occasion she would notice the sketch before he could hide it and would give him a flustered compliment before scurrying off

**Raphael **would assist her in cleaning her office, showing up once a week and lifting her furniture out of the way. She would look away from him, blushing, as he flexed his arms and chest

**Lorenz** would constantly compliment Byleth on her beautiful appearance, casually telling her she should smile more often. This garnered the opposite effect and she chose to spend several weeks without addressing him which sobered him remarkably. After this instance he grew a little, bothering the other girls less and only remarking to his professor on her marked ability and strategy

**Flirting after timeskip**

**Claude** would taunt her mercilessly, calling her her cute and adorable in front of her soldiers. Its good for morale, he would insist, wrapping a casual arm around her shoulder. "Now if we'd been at my place you would have to wear a court dress and I'd have to show you off a little more tamely. This is much better!"

**Ignatz **had casually insisted she live model for him for a little while now, usually only using it as a playful threat when she was away too long. Her sputtering face would remain locking in his memory and he would insist she stay put while he sketched her darkening face

**Raphael** like to pick her up, she was much lighter than other things he's lifted before but the heft of her body was reassuring to him. The first time she'd giggled about it, but now being swept onto his shoulder with one strong arm left her a blushing mess. He would hoist her onto him casually in any part of the monastery and whisk her away nonchalantly

**Lorenz **now freely complimented her for every cute action, pouring the tea with unsure hands, struggling over proper utensil uses and even being naive to the territories of Fodlan. Byleth was just so cute, there was so much she still needed to know and he was happy to guide her tenderly toward becoming his noble bride


	23. Visiting Jeralt, Claude future

"Its quiet now, Claude has negotiated peace with the other kingdoms and Edelgard seems happy to make peace with Rhea deposed. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

Byleth giggled to herself, sitting before her parents grave, bouncing a bundle in her arms

"I wish you could see them. I wish I could make it right. I know how you felt now I suppose."

"Byleth?" She turned to the top of the steps, seeing a small form approaching

"Mama it's dinner time!" Jeralt bellowed from the top step, now a few feet high and drowning in his father's old asymmetrical cloak

"Honey?" Claude called again, softer this time as he appeared behind the boy

"I'm fine." She smiled, rising to her feet, while small hands grasped at strands of her hair

"Now, who's hungry?"


	24. Seteth

Request by Sparks101

She was a surprising specimen among the recruits, even Seteth admitted he had a few things to learn from her inhuman stamina. When he had invited her to tea he had been surprised by her gentle demeanor, her placid expression leaving no hint when she was sparring or fighting. Her rough, small hands had brushed his as she took her cup and he found himself instantly fascinated with her

She was not much older, he had meekly determined, than Flayn though the two got on stunningly. Flayn being a trusting girl he had his initial suspicions but to see them together made him feel like a hole in his life was slowly filling

Her features were soft and resplendent and blazing with ethereal light, any hopes he had of steeling his heart to her had melted away with each timid glance his way. She was shorter than him, so much so that he wasn't used to it but it gave him a front row seat to each gentle cue of her mood, after slowly deciphering her solemn body language

Only once had he noticed her tongue dart across her lips but the small act mesmerized him, distracting him momentarily from the fight before him. She would bite her lip when frustrated and the action moved from being cute toward enticing him to do the same, aching to savor the feel of her lips on his. On one occasion her heeled boot gave out on her, he was too far to act but he was driven to action by her surprised expression. Dimitri had caught her up in his arms and Seteth's stomache dropped

He spent the night of the dance pacing the Goddess Tower, feeling a similar feeling when Claude swept her onto the dancefloor, how gracefully she had taken unfamiliar steps. He was not so callous as to pray for her appearance there but sometimes the Goddess hears the prayers we dare not even speak

"Seteth?" His name was soothing on her lips and her turned slowly to behold her

"What are you doing here?" He spoke in tones of deep reverence as if seeing the Goddess herself manifest through the blue haired woman before him

"I hoped I might find you here." She advanced shyly, rocking slightly in her heels pressing a strand of hair behind her ear

"Why would you hope to find me?" He swallowed dryly, her new adorable behavior completely new to him and he wondered what other surprises she held for him

Caught finally by his revered glance she limply rose a pile of reports, her eyes never leaving his

Crestfallen he reached out for them and stuffed them in his side pouch

"I-I asked to take those." She stepped closer, emboldened by his shrinking posture "I wanted to take them to you. I wanted to find you. I was surprised when I found you here… as if the Goddess had been listening in on me."

She giggled at some inside joke before he felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards

"I felt the same way. Her magic must still linger here. I hadn't thought of summoning you with orders though."

She chuckled again, "No, it's not your style at all." Then, as if she said more than she should her mouth dried. Her tongue darted across them, childishly she felt, to attempt to compensate

Suddenly she was swept into Seteth's arms, his fingers tilting her head gingerly towards his. The pliable surprise in her eyes was invigorating and he took her lips with his own. He held her there in his arms for what felt like hours, lips working away at hers in a way the young woman couldn't keep up with. She was so sweet an innocent, the thought of losing her to someone who could no appreciate her cut daggers at his heart and he set his mind on his path

Eventually they separated, her eyes following his but lidded heavily with new satisfaction

"Thank you for these orders." He nodded, standing her steadily to her feet "Be certain to bring anymore directly to me."

She flushed softly down her neck, her knees knocking together slightly

"And Byleth… Please save me a dance tonight."

She nodded again before wandering off somewhat dazedly

Seteth tossed his head, chuckling, what was he gonna do with her?


	25. Sylvain lemon

Request for keller75863548274483

Slyvain felt his heart drop as the ring in his extended hand went untouched, Byleth's expression before him was tinged with annoyance

"You still don't believe me?" He frowned to himself, scolding his youthful behavior "I guess I can't blame you. It has to be you Byleth, you and only you are the one I treasure most."

A soft smile blossomed across her lips and she gave a soft nod

"If you cheat on me, we will instantly be enemies. That's my expectation."

"Then you mean!" Color bloomed across her face and she smiled a little wider. He swept the small girl into his arms, slipping the ring onto her finger

"It even fits." She giggled, lifting it up to examine it, her face reflecting in the cut lattices

"I'm no amatuer. For the love of my life I bring my A game." He grinned, catching her lips in his before she could find something to be mad with. Much to his surprise she melted into his grasp, moving her right hand to rest in his hair and against his exposed neck. The gauntleted hands behind her back grasped at each other both desperate for freedom, for touch

They finally fell to the floor with a loud clang, surprising the small woman before him who jumped in his hands which relocated themselves lower to cup her ass, massaging there with his thumbs

She let out a soft moan before clamping her hands over her mouth, a charming blush flourishing across her cheeks

He pouted, one hand sinking between her ass where his longest finger followed her curve as far as it could reach. "Oh come now sweetie, how am I supposed to show you how I feel? Words clearly aren't doing it. Let me hear your cute voice."

His finger coaxed gently against her, finding two soft mounds and pressing between them. Her voice slipped between her fingers as she softened in his grasp

"Let me take care of everything. We're gonna go nice and slow, I wouldn't dare sully an opportunity like this."

Her wet eyes found his and she nodded softly against his pauldron. Her quiet consent was everything he needed and he sat her down on the raised stone. He kissed at her thighs as he removed her boots, and at her calves when he pulled her shorts down. Byleth was already feeling exposed but Sylvain still wasn't satisfied with his level of contact. His lips pressed against her exposed stomach as his hands pulled her tights past her feet with a satisfying spring. He slid the jacket from her shoulders, pulling deftly at the fastening of her choker until the pendant slipped down to his lips

He nipped at her shoulder, moving his way up along her exposed neck as he removed her corset finally exposing her magnificent breasts to the night air

"Isn't that much better?" He purred, drawing back to witness her fully. He unfastened the bulk of his armor, lacking the attention to tackle the more difficult clasps. His chestplate and pauldrons were piled together on the floor with his greaves leaving him in only his linens and leathers

"Don't worry kitten, this isn't about me." He sat facing the back wall and pulled her into his lap with her ass pressing against his stomach. He took her ankles and planted her feet one on each thigh, spreading her to dark corner of the Goddess Temple. His bare hands reached down around her waist and spread in opposite directions one moving up to cup one of her breasts and the other down to her pussy

He pulled his finger across her open body until it was moistened when he then moved higher and pressed softly against the lump of nerves centered there. Byleth cried out, bucking her hips wildly. He growled softly in her ear, nipping at her earlobe with his sharpest teeth and slipping his rough finger inside her

He would press in and out of her at a languid pace, his other hand massaging the skin of her breast occasionally pressing his finger against her stiff nipple. He groaned into her ear as his erection strained in his pants and suddenly her hands went below his, wresting his cock free from it's linen confinement

"Oh kitten you don't have…" His voice teetered out as one hand kneaded at his balls and the other began pumping his length. His finger renewed its actions with vigor and he grinned wickedly when he slid a second finger inside her moist entrance. He wiggled the tips of his fingers within her and she pumped hard at his head causing him to buck into her waiting palm

"Kitten you're gonna make a mess." He purred into her ear before he felt a confusing wetness against his cock and a soft, satisfying "pop" and pleasure washed through him. "B-Baby what are you doing?" He felt his cok press into her wet entrance as she squatted low in his lap before dragging her hips slowly up his length before slamming her hips down again with a messy moan

"Oh fuck, baby," she rotated her hips against him and pulled her hips up, "kitten that's too much," he whined again raising his hips to meet hers driving himself into her further contrarily, "Byleth I'm gonna!" he attempted to pry himself from her but her hands slammed tightly against his, freezing him there. Her pussy clenched tight around him and he released into her

"Oh boy," he sighed, kissing her exposed neck "You're much more trouble than you look." She melted into his arms, fighting off sleep


	26. Quick AN

Hey ya'll I threw together a rather silly response from the kind Megahorn25 for a Corrin fic but we're already getting long so I moved that over to a new story on my page. I also have an AU poll up if that's something you're interested in check it out. I'm gonna purge a few notes and work on a few more prompts for the morning maybe


	27. Dedue lemon

Busied voices could be heard through the shuttered door but the staining and frosting of the glass made it very difficult to look in

Byleth was spread eagle in Dedues arms, her legs laying uselessly along his shoulders as he lapped at her glistening pussy. His large strong hands held tight on either side of her waist as he lifted her hips to him, letting her head fall back limply

"Dedue…" she sighed his name, lacking the courage to right herself as he kissed against her pink entrance

"It's not good to give you something just because you ask for it." She frowned as he softly set her on the cobbled floor "However you're just so cute… I think it hard to resist." He lifted her hips again, from behind this time, and pulled her back to him stretching her wet pussy on his cock

She was part way through a scream when thick fingers slid into her mouth and pressed at her tongue. Her tongue curled sensually around his fingers as he stretched her further, a small trail of drool running from the corner of her mouth

He drove as far into her as her tight walls would fit, both of them voicing their pleasure. He carefully grinded his hips in circles within her, eliciting sharp gasps, before he decided he needed more. He swirled this thumb around in his mouth a moment's before rubbing it teasingly along her asshole

"D-Dedue wait!" He chuckled as he slowly forced his thick thumb into her tight twitching ass. She moaned on his fingers as they attacked her tongue and bucked her hips against his cock attempting to fit his huge cock inside her

"We don't need to wait." His controlled voice was peppered with hot grunts that had her seeing stars "We have each other, what's to wait for? Now, are you ready?"

She looked back at him like a doe in the headlights before nodding softly. Dedue pulled himself from her, pumping hard at his shaft. As his grunts grew more frequent he pressed the head of his cock into her puckered ass, pouring his hot seed inside her

"One day I'll fit all the way." He sighed happily before observing his flustered bride. Thick cum dripped slow from her beautiful asshole, the thick paste inside her left her a bumbling mess

"It's very cute when you cum with your ass full." He exhaled into the night time air before setting about dressing his small lover


	28. College AU

Garreg Maach was a small religious college in the high hills in the center of Fodlan. It might as well have been the middle of no where. Perfect. It had been a little over a year since Byleth's father had been attacked in broad daylight, leaving her an orphan as a young adult. What was once a kind and mischievous girl was now an apathetic recluse but after so much time she felt ready to heal

Her father had at some point intended for her to attend the school and had bought a small property just across the street, but the idea was evidently abandoned as well as the property. It had taken the better part of the summer for her to repair her dilapidating house but the work had paid off and it was now a quaint cottage, very comfortable for one young woman

She hurried out the door, ducking back in quickly to grab her thermos, before ducking out again and locking her door. She hurried off to the crosswalk, bouncing on her toes to try and warm up in the early October air. She felt as if someone was watching her, but she reasoned they really couldn't be blamed their interest, and continued to try to warm herself

"M-Miss…" She didn't stop but turned to face the tall blond man before her, who suddenly couldn't bring himself to look at her straight "This is yours." He offered her a button and she stopped and inspected it

"No, I don't think so." Now that she stopped moving he finally looked down at her, towering maybe 3 heads higher than her, his blond hair swaying softly with the rush of traffic

"I-I assure you it is! I saw it fall off!" He offered it to her again only to see wide green eyes settle on him accusingly as her small hands moved to cover her chest

"Were you looking at my breasts?" She asked so shyly and gently that he seemed to break. Byleth's pouting face inspected the button one more time before swiping it from him and storming away, the man the whole time stood stunned

"Caught in the act!" A red haired boy laughed, running out to him from their hiding place in a nearby shrubbery

"You lucked out, she should have hit you." A dark haired boy with a loose ponytail sighed

Byleth sighed, hurrying towards the large concert hall, but ducked down a quiet hallway to try and fix her blouse

"Hey! You!"

She jumped, turning to face the voice, a very pretty but domineering blond girl

"You're not supposed to be down here." Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer

"I'm sorry," She removed her hand from the gap between her button down, exposing the center of her cleavage to the other woman and showing her the button. Her face flushed shyly and the woman took a step back, her face red "I was trying to fix this, I didn't know. I'm very sorry."

She nodded, moving closer

"I'm Edelgard." She offered her a safety pin

Byleth's eyes watered and she took it gratefully, looking up at her new friend with teary eyes

"Thank you so much Edelgard!"

And the blond was slain, immobilized by her smile even as the large bell on the tower chimed, signalling commencement

The blue haired girl rushed away without another word, clutching the safety pin in her hand leaving Edelgard stunned in her wake, remembering her cute expression before she had run off.

Byleth tugged uselessly at the auditorium door, pulling and pushing against it with all her might to no avail

"Thats the stage entrance, the main entrance is further ahead." A chuckle came from behind her and she turned to observe a young brunette man with the faint scruff of a beard

"You look pretty cute hanging there." He laughed again and she removed herself from the door handle. His eyes fell on the gap in her shirt and he looked away politely "You're missing a button."

She flushed in shame and pulled her shirt closed "I have a pin but I wanted to find a seat."

"Follow me, I can lead you to a seat and you can fix your shirt." He gave her a friendly smile, taking off in the indicated direction "I'm Claude by the way."

He mumbled over his shoulder

"Byleth." She nodded, fiddling with the safety pin as the fabric slid out of place

He lead her into the packed hall and toward a handful of empty seats. He felt her hand on his bicep and the gentle springy contact of her breasts against his back "It's so dark in here…" He heard her whisper but his brain was having a hard time keeping up through her innocent touch

He lead her to an empty seat and began to move away

"Oh, are you sitting somewhere else?" She looked up at him with a slight anxiety in her eyes "I um, I'm very new to town. Could I give you my number? It would be nice to have a friend when school starts."

He nodded as if in a trance and she wrote her number on his arm

"Bye Claude, thanks again for the help."


	29. College AU Dimitri

**If you like these AU stories be sure to check out my poll to let me know what you want to see**

Request from keller75863548274483

I'm working on a few requests right now including Lindhardt which was requested a while ago but I'm feeling the fluff much more so expect that a little sooner

It had turned out that there were several chapter houses around Byleth's little property, and the nearest among them was the Blue Lions Fraternity. Each day when she would lock her door, she would swear she could see something light flash away from the corner of her eye but she'd just shrug it off. On her way to the crosswalk she was stopped by two vaguely familiar boys "Hi, I'm Sylvain." He gave her a dashing smile, reaching out a candid hand that she shook without thinking "We're sorry about our friend." The dark haired boy gestured toward the nearby chapter and Byleth noticed the blond haired boy from the day before right as he slipped down behind the wall She huffed, rolling her eyes "Pretty lame apology if you can't do it in person." She grumbled to his friend's Light played behind the eyes of the dark haired boy "That's what I told him! I knew I liked you kid. Felix, by the way." The light turned green and the grinning boys walked her onto campus, feeling intense glares at their back "He really is harmless he's just a little intimidated by you." Sylvain stretched, hand floating over her shoulder to distract the far off blond who was struggling to pull on his boots and grab his supplies "Why? Am I intimidating?" She looked up at both of them with wide glittering eyes and each boy flustered to find a response "In a way. A very good way." Sylvain hurried She shared with them a blinding smile, "He must have seen my showcase." And with that she wandered off to class while the blond ran in place across the street, toying with the idea of playing frogger Byleth settled into her seat for her English lecture, being technically admitted on a sports scholarship she found most of her morning devoted to her generals and her practise would be later in the evening She was so focused doodling in her schedule she didn't notice the tall blond slide into the seat beside her. He gave himself a quick once over before carefully clearing his throat. She turned to him boredly and he felt himself lean just a little closer "I'm sorry for the other day. And my friends." He chuckled shyly and finally the light of recognition went off in her mind "Ah! You were the guy who was checking me out!" She accused, her voice echoing off the busied walls brought an effective silence and all eyes were on them "Y-yes I'm sorry, it was all rather unfortunate, I'm very sorry!" He hurried feeling the female population ready to tear him to shreds "But," Byleth smiled gently and he felt the panic seep out of him, "you gave me back my button. You could have just not said anything. And your friends told me I can be rather intimidating, I'm sorry." He felt his voice stick in his throat and he hurriedly tossed his head from side to side "Don't be sorry." He whispered, locked into her gaze and her smile softened Their professor entered in a rush, eager to get started, and class commenced. He had finally settled into a comfortable place in his note taking when something in glittery pen caught his eye. He glanced over at her notebook to see "Byleth" scrawled there, his eyes traveling up to see her expectant gaze, the cap of the glitter pen grasped between her lips His heart stopped and his eyes focused there watching unconsciously as she mouthed the word 'me' and gestured to the note, she then gestured to him and passed him the pen. He tried so hard to keep his hand from shaking but when he noticed the sheen of her lipgloss where her lips had been it was as if all hell broke loose. He steadied his arm with his freehand and wrote his name beneath hers 'Dimitri?' she mouthed, looking from his words to his overwhelmed eyes and he nodded. Her eyes softened and she nodded back to him, whispering her name as she tapped it The hour continued on but Dimitri couldn't focus, he had taken to inspecting her doodles over her shoulder and her hurried notes. He couldn't stop shooting glances her way, his heart hoping each time to see his name there in her round soft writing. Glancing down at his half-hearted notes he was shocked to see her name there in his own straight jagged style. He groaned quietly into his notebook, bidding goodbye to his English average Class had wrapped up and Byleth began shoveling her things into her bag at a quick pace, not wanting to lose his chance Dimitri used his arm to slide everything into his bag, looking up at her shocked face "That's certainly efficient." She giggled, slinging her bag onto her back "Well, see ya Dimitri." "Date?" He kicked himself, wishing he could at least have formulated a question. She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled back at him "I have practice until late tonight but maybe I can catch you in the cafeteria?" "Wait late? How late? I can walk you home! It's really not safe at night!" He was following her out the door now but she didn't seem a bit concerned with her berating "I'll be fine! See you next time!"


	30. After Jeralt lemon wDimitri

Request by guest

This one was mostly finished so I just finished it up

It had been a few weeks since Jeralts passing and Byleth was still largely isolated. Sorrow coursed through her heart for the first time, gripping her with horrible, uncontrollable, emotions. She yearned for comfort, for human kindness, for love, but she couldn't pry herself from her room long enough yet

"Professor?" Dimitri's soft voice came through the door as he knocked. She hadn't answered a question from him in days so he cautiously let himself in, in case she was changing or the like

"Dimitri…" the sound of her rasped voice sent his stomach twisting into knots and he offered the tray to her but set it on her desk when there was no response

"How are you today, Professor?" He asked softly, kindly, and it made Byleth ached to no longer be a spectator in her own skin

"Dimitri, I've thought about it and I need you to do something for me. It might be a strange request but… please." She whined softly, looking up at him with needy eyes. He stared back at her with hunger and all his words were swallowed in his throat

"Please fuck me."

He felt the bucket of cold water hit his senses, expecting this dream to dissolve before his eyes. But there was no water and the creeping weight of her hips as her body crawled up his, her robe catching to expose her thighs

"P-professor you're not thinking straight." He breathed out his words eyes focused on the lips coming closer to his

"Please don't patronize me. I want this, I need someone to touch me. Please." She pleaded again, reaching now for her belt and loosening the knot. She shook it free from her shoulders, taking his large hands in hers and pressing them to her breasts

"I-I can't believe this…" He whispered, running a tentative thumb over a soft pink nipple, eliciting a shaky moan "It's real alright…"

"Everything's gonna be just fine." She purred, wresting his throbbing cock free of his pants and planting it against her naked crotch

"P-professor wait!" He gripped hard on her breasts, her weight pinning his arms against her chest. But she paid him no head and pressed him into her to his base, never slowing as he struggled and moaned below her

"You can trust me." She whimpered, raising her hips to his head before slamming him into her again

"You don't understand…" He groaned, twitching inside her as she ground against him

"Shhh…" She whispered, hugging his head into her breasts as she pounded against him. He freed one hand from her chest and grabbed at her ass, lifting and slamming along with her motions

"Yes! Dimitri like that, please!" She groaned, moving one of her hands to grab her other ass cheek, allowing him to drive farther. She bounced on her knees, moaning out without control as she orgasmed hard around him. He drew her breast into his mouth, slipping his other hand onto her hips. He thrust hard and fast into her, watching her writhe on top of him as he found his release inside her

"Oh Dimitri.. Mm…" She sighed, rolling off of him onto the plush bed

"I love you." He panted, staring at her naked form, her chest pausing as she processed his words

"Oh Dimitiri I…" She sat up slowly, the blush on her face spreading slowly

He scooped her into his arms kissing her passionately before he felt two soft hands pushing him away. They were so small…

"I'm really sorry Dimitri, I never guessed."

She exhaled, closing her eyes and winding time back before he had arrived at her door. She rose to her feet and sorted through her few outfits. There was a light dress there that Jeralt had bought for her when she had started to settle in, he argued she needed more clothes than her usual armor if she were to live in the monastery. Wiping a thoughtful tear from her eye she slipped it over her body

She was ready this time when the knock came and opened her door slowly, offering the flushed boy a charming smile

"It's very sunny out today." Her voice was still hoarse, her practice having been reversed

"It's good to see you smile." He whispered before he could realize his words but she only chuckled, blushing coyly

"Lets get some lunch?" She offered, wrapping her arms around his


	31. Mercedes TBC

Hey guys thanks for all the requests lately, I've been super lazy but I'll be back soon. Coming up next a super cute request for NPC-kun, I dunno about you guys but I love this bubbly knight. I'm overcoming my lemon block so feel free to blow me up and I'll try to get through requests a few at a time

Request by RWBYsoul5

"Come on now, I'll have to see eventually." Mercedes chided through the screen, peeking her head around it. Her wife squeaked in surprise as a gentle kiss was laid on her back and the zipper was tugged up

"I'm not sure about this one…" Byleth mumbled softly, looking at her reflection in the mirror before her

"You look beautiful." Mercedes giggled pressing a kiss into her neck "You're always beautiful, it doesn't matter what you wear."

Her arms wrapped warmly around the green haired woman and pulled her closer

"Now then, lets get going or all the pastries will be gone!" She giggled, pulling her spouse with her

"M-My shoes!" Byleth couldn't help but stumble in the tight gown and the tugging wasn't helping. She stumbled as Mercedes stopped and fell back on the bed. "Goodness, you were in such a whirlwind you forgot to let me dress completely…"

Byleth chuckled to herself, raising up her dress to fasten her heeled sandals, not noticing the slight predatory glint in her wife's eye

"Well if you're not completely dressed we could always… stay in." She shrugged harmlessly as she moved closer to the bed, pulling the veil from her hair

"Mercedes! You just tried to drag me out of here!" Byleth pouted, pausing long enough for the lengthy strap to slack and ruin her progress

"You're so cute when you make that face." Byleth noticed too late the overwhelming love behind her wife's eyes before she was pressed against the bed "Especially in such a revealing dress." She pulled her skirts higher as she climbed up Byleth's body

"I can't help but wonder if you were trying to make me jealous? Is that it? Were you just trying to get my attention?" Mercedes giggled against Byleth's forehead before placing a kiss there

"You suggested this dress…" Byleth couldn't help but mumble, knowing her pouting would only serve to weaken her cause. Her hips twitched slightly against their containment but there was no way out without tearing the dress

"You're red as a strawberry. I wonder what you were hoping would happen?" Mercedes pressed a soft kiss against Byleth's parted lips before drawing back enough to whisper "Maybe you were hoping I'd eat you right up?"

She moaned softly against the blond's lips as they pulled each other closer


	32. NPC-kun

Request by Guest, this one gets mushy

"There's a wonderful legend about the Goddess Tower. If a young couple goes there and make a wish, they say it will come true!" He coughed shyly into his hand and glanced away

"Anyway Professor, was there someone you were hoping to see there tonight?"

The pretty professor tossed her head to the side in thought and he felt himself straighten

"Where are you stationed tonight, NPC?"

His voice hitched in his throat and he croaked out his response which earned a small frown from her in return

"Then I don't think I'll be exploring any legends tonight." Byleth nodded to her own satisfaction and left the stunned guard staring after her.

He was just a regular boy, his family had been able to afford the tuition to Garreg Maach with a little assistance from the church, and when he had graduated he had been welcomed on by Lady Rhea and placed by the gates for his jovial personality. That's how his infatuation had started, he would frequently greet the returning parties and report events to the new Professor, Byleth, who he was careful to inform of local customs as he knew she was unknown to Fodlan. The young woman was very kind to him and would chat to him at length rather than the usual acknowledgement he would receive, and on a few occasions he had gotten lost in her exuberant eyes

He was somewhat distant for the rest of the day, only offering a friendly smile and casual greeting to passersby, his mind caught on her smiling face

The sun sank lower into the sky and the ball commenced, he could hear music pouring through the halls until a shake on the shoulder brought him out of his day dream

"Shift change." Came the gruff voice and NPC-kun stared hard to recognize the unfamiliar face

"I'm not supposed to change off yet " He inspected the man with an air of suspicion

"Orders from the top." The knight briefly pulled away his helmet to reveal a familiar face

"Knight Capt-" his voice was muffled by the larger man's hand

"I don't need you attracting that kind of attention. Now I know for a fact my daughter will be on patrol in the goddess Tower, she volunteered for some reason. Maybe there was no one she wanted to dance with." Jeralts gave him a quick wink before pulling the helmet back on

"B-But…"

"Look kid, my girl… she's shy. She's never really interacted with normal kids let alone rich noble kids. I want her to have the chance to be happy, to have a normal life." He shook his head and scooted the young man along

In a bit of a daze he wandered into the Goddess Tower where she was seated on a low stone structure, kicking at rocks with the tip of her boot. As he approached she looked up, his wistful eyes filling with shock when they laid upon him and she hurried to her feet

Taking a step closer NPC-kun opened his mouth to speak but hesitated and scrambled to remove his helmet, tucking it under his arm and combing his fingers through his hair to neaten it

He didn't notice as color crept through her cheeks, her eyes following his fingers closely as they ran through his dark hair. She rose a hand reflexively to her chest only to learn her heart didn't share in her inner turmoil

"Professor.." he took another clumsy step, "w-would you like to have dinner sometime?"

She beamed up at him, moving forward to take his free hand in hers

"I would love to, on one condition."

He sweat, eyeing her nervously having heard of her beastly training sessions

"I want you to call me Byleth."

He nodded sheepishly, not yet feeling brave enough to call out her name, just in case it would wake him from this dream

"Well… you know where I'll be." His voice was low and gruff as he answered her, his eyes staring endlessly into hers

She felt her face grow hotter as she noticed how slight the distance really was but nonetheless she leaned into his helmet bearing arm and pressed a chaste kiss against his olive cheek

"I certainly do." She assured


	33. Quick idea and poll

Hey guys I got an idea for kind of a crazy AU and I kind of wanted to gauge interest. The classic "someone else's girl" prompt with someone I think we can all agree is a jerk, Metodey. It's a classic highschool gangster story with Byleth as his girlfriend who wants out, with Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard centering as the main love interests trying to whisk her away. As its a highschool setting I figure Jeralt will be around but emotionally awkward and a little distant, but if you guys like a college setting more Byleth would still be rattled by his death years prior, that Metodey, very broadly, had a hand in so theres some drama that the three can uncover

Edelgard will be the strict leader of the disciplinary committee, Dimitri will be the kind and down to earth school prince, and Claude will be the school trouble maker and prankster. I you like this AU and want another character to appear as a main interest I'll leave an option in the poll, just let me know who you want to see and maybe how you want to see them

I'm also not sure who her friends should be, I figure she'll need about 4 characters to be her close friends they can be male or female, i'll leave a long list in the poll which I'll leave live for a while so check it out if you're interested

* * *

He had followed her all morning and her nerves were already wearing thin. The smug Metodey now stood leaned against her neighbor's locker and she struggled to enter her combination through his annoying jabs

"You know Byleth, the school dance is coming up. How about we make this thing official?"

Her locker finally opened and once it's door was a wall between them she released an annoyed sigh, she began to reach her hand in when it was abruptly slammed shut by Metodey's large white knuckles

"Don't ignore me babe, you know it makes me mad."

She shot him an ice cold glare and his grip relaxed

"Don't gimme that look…" His fingers moved carefully toward her chin but was caught in an instant by her hand which twisted his wrist painfully until his knees buckled and he was on the ground

"What is going on here?" A commanding female voice boomed from down the hall and Edelgard approached with her fellow committee members who looked none too pleased

Byleth reluctantly released his wrist as they drew near and her rubbed it with a satisfied face

"Byleth… did you get even hotter over the summer?" Metodey chuckled and his goons swarmed the other end of the hall

"Who wants to tell me what's going on here?" Edelgard sneered down at him as he rose to his feet

"Isn't it obvious lady? Just a little lovers spat." He grinned, moving to pull her closer but Caspar and Hubert moved between them

"You should be getting to class." El's voice was icey on the morning air but Metodey just gave a playful shrug and backed toward his group but not before casting Byleth a sultry wink

"Are you okay?" Edelgard moved to the shorter girl, looking her over for injury

"I'm fine, thanks for your help. He's just a pest." Byleth had turned back to her locker and reinput her combination

"That looked like it was getting pretty serious." Edelgard frowned

"I've dealt with much worse." She shrugged and retrieved her book before shutting her locker "Thats not to say I didn't appreciate you guys stepping in. I can have my teacher talk to you later right? To explain why I'm late?"

Edelgard gave a weak nod and her committee members collectively raised an eyebrow

"Great, see ya." She wondered off down the hall, rubbing sleep from her eyes

"Hubert? Who was that girl?"

* * *

He had noticed her last year, spending her lunches in the school garden, but to see her there again this year made Claude's heart quake with difficult emotions. On one hand she very clearly wanted to be left alone, but on the other the scene was so idyllic that he dared not interrupt her careful tending to various plants. However, his curiosity was absolutely peaked when the leader of the school gang had stomped angrily through the courtyard like someone owed him money, and he noticed her duck down behind the plant tables until the punk had definitely left

At first he thought she had in fact owed him money, but Metodey always wanted to be the one to find her, sending a goon wouldnt do and Claude knew he loved sending his goons out more than anything. Almost anything?

But it was here, surrounded by flowers that she was the happiest. It was there that he had witnessed her smile for the first time and immediately he was smitten

Learning who she was had been simple enough, Metodey was always whining about her, and Claude had made it his mission to cause whatever trouble necessary to give Byleth some peace. But on one occasion, after Metodey had wracked up enough detentions to get suspended, he had approached the greenhouse

"Hi, I dont mean to disturb you, but the view was so lovely I had to say something." He gave her a suave wink and she seemed to look him over for a moment

"Arent you the oatmeal guy?" He stumbled somewhat in confusion

"What?"

"The guy who put oatmeal in all the water displays, wasnt that you? Youre Claude, right?" She took a bite of her sandwich, looking up at him expectantly

"Oh... Yeah, that was me. Are you..." He tried to lean coolly against the glass but plants assaulted him from ever angle "Are you a fan?" He sputtered, swatting leaves away

Her laugh echoed through the small room and pierced his aching heart

"Not quite, I have some notes. Soggy oatmeal stinks! It was hard to even show up for those last few days." Her nose scrunched playfully but he was too busy swallowing a lump in his throat. His efforts to gain her reprieve almost meant he wouldnt have been able to see her

"It wont happen again." He nodded and she laughed again

"It was funny though."

* * *

Dimitri wasnt sure when he first noticed her, she was always there in the back of every school scene. At first he had thought her an aloof honor roller but during registration he had noticed her, huddled out in the rain under an overhang waiting for her ride. He had forgotten about her as he went inside and completed paperwork, but when she was still there, shrunken against the brick wall and soaking with rain, that was the first time he had wondered about her

He found himself looking for her at orientation and he gave a sigh of relief to see her among familiar faces, and thats when he truly saw it. He always figured Byleth and Metodey hung back because they were similarly disinterested in general events, but now that he found himself watching her he noticed that Metodey's eyes never left her for long, he saw him oust a junior from his seat so he could sit behind Byleth. Dimitri felt his jaw grit in frustration as the delinquent leaned into her ear and whispered but as the lights dimmed he was unable to see what happened

He spoke to a few of her old classmates who told him she was nice enough but her dad isnt around much, and last year when she had been partnered with Metodey he had driven away anyone who tried to talk to the late transfer student

It had only been a few days after commencement when Metodey and his gang approached the "king" of Garreg Maach and his adoring fans, where he was called out for staring at his girl

"She's not your girl." Dimitri had replied offhandedly and the gang members had to fight to hold Metodey back

"Leave her the fuck alone man." Metodey had spit before being dragged off

"Dimitri I'm so sorry," they all turned as they heard Byleth's flat voice as she approached "I didn't think he'd go so far…"

He grasped her hands in his, looking them over

"Are you okay?"


	34. Lindhardt Lemon

This took me forever to actually finish, hell yeah depression, but I'm pretty happy with it. I really love Lindhardt and his obtuse and coy personality, he and Felix remind me so much of my boyfriend so I really love writing their personalities

Request by yahemiester

Lindhardt's favorite part of his new advisory role in the church was definitely the view. Years after the battles had raged around them they found relative peace and Byleth had moved to the more defensible position of Lady Rhea's old quarters. Light danced through the large window and flittered across her sleeping form, her light hair swirling into his dark hair to form a puddle of green

He drew back, looking down at her naked form beneath him. Smiling down at her lovingly he drew his arm back and rushed his palm flush with her ass. She moaned groggily, blinking her eyes open

"Good morning to you, my love." He purred, spanked her ass again and was rewarded with a low moan for his efforts

Lindhardt growled softly, grinding his growing erection between the swell of her ass, nipping at her ear and shoulder and neck to draw any kind of response from her

Byleth moaned softly again, her sleepy coyness furthering his need and he bit harder, wanting to hear her voice which now erupted through her

He traced kisses down her back and slapped her ass again when he reached it, kneading the plump flesh between his fingers. He tugged her cheek high and to his side, her exposed pussy thrust out for him to admire

"L-Lindardt what are-" Byleth's sleepy voice held a soft lilt of confusion before Lindardt's soft tongue pressed against her, eliciting a soft yelp from the prostrate woman. He lapped again at her entrance, before pressing in further, his hands having to steady Byleth's shaking hips. He swirled his tongue forward against her clit and felt her spasming around him

He chuckled, drawing back to his full height, rubbing himself against her slick entrance

"You're an easy shot in the morning. Maybe we should go for two?"

"But the conference-" He rubbed his head against her clit again and she bit her tongue as stars danced behind her eyes

"Now now sweetie, is this really the time for work?" He pulled himself back against her and inserted himself slowly into her pink pussy

He reached down her body to cup her breast, tugging at the matching pink nipples and caught himself licking his lips. He chuckled softly, spanking the moaning girl again

"You're so pink… like a little peach…" He purred as he pushed himself fully into her as full force causing a cry of pleasure as her hands coiled in the sheets, his hands in turn kneading the reddening flesh of her ass "But here you're bright red like a cherry… And even more delicious."

"L-Lin! I'm-!" Byleth cried out again, writhing in the pleasured agony of her anticipated release

"You're so cute." He grinned, placing a soft kiss against her back before thrusting into her wildly, blinking past the haze that fought to overtake him until he felt her tighten around him. She bucked her hips provocatively as he spilled into her, moaning into the morning sun

Her back tingled in the chilled air as their motions settled and Lindhardt gently dropped her hips, kissing her back again

"Go for 3?"


	35. Manuela

Request by Z-King

Physical examination w/Manuela, Hilda and Claude riding practice

"Manuela?" The physician jumped at the soft knock on her door and Byleth peaked in

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you!" Manuela exclaimed, hurrying to tidy a seat for the young woman

"Well I was just in to see Hanneman, he thinks I my crest might have altered me in other ways. He suggested I come to you for an examination, rather rudely I might add." She huffed as she passed the threshold into Manuela's messy office

"That man! I'm so sorry darling! He's simply unbearable!" She ushered out an examination table, kicking mess out of it's way

"Now, why don't you let Dr. Manuela take a look?" She patted the cushioned surface of the table which sunk under Byleth's weight as she settled there

"I'm not sure exactly what we're looking for, Hanneman wasn't very clear." Byleth secured a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, silhouetted romantically against the high stone windows where the sounds of practicing students could be heard

"We'll just take it slow." Manuela smiled, her long fingers unbuckling Byleth's gauntlet's from her wrists and turning them over to look at them

"Anything look unusual to you?" She chuckled to reassure the newly vermillion haired woman who released a nervous sigh and smiled in return

Byleth reached behind her neck and unfastened her heavy choker but Manuela's breath hitched in her throat as it was pulled across her cleavage and over her now exposed clavicle. Her coat hit the table with a heavy thud as her hands moved sensually to her corset where the previously opened laces fell away with little effort

Manuela was so enraptured by Byleth's movement's she didn't notice the two students trying to gain a glance at their rapidly more exposed teacher from the back of a pair of young wyverns

Claude's eye's ran over her exposed back which perfectly caught the waning light to accentuate each curve that he ached to caress. Hilda similarly felt an urge to run her fingers across the soft glassy skin and found herself, tinged with mischief, wanting to see more of the teacher exposed

Manuela's eye's followed the gentle bounce of Byleth's chest as it was freed from the armor. Byleth's tired eyes met hers as she cupped her breasts and lifted them expectantly

"Is there anything here? Under them maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Manuela responded automatically as she gripped the arms of her chair

Byleth lifted her breasts higher, the swell bursting through her fingers "Anything?"

Claude nearly fell from his saddle as he spotted a soft mounds bouncing slightly as they were brought further into his view

"Oh wow…" Hilda whispered softly, a flush coming to her cheeks as the flesh rippled gently as they spilled through her fingers "J-Just how big are they?"

Claude swallowed hard as he overheard his partner in crime and rode his beast higher into the air. It snorted in annoyance and he hurried to rub it's snout, too close now to give up

"Your tights." Manuela croaked, the gentle song of lust hiding in her words as her heart beat a little faster

"Oh, right." Byleth nodded, and laid back on the table and pulled her shorts up her legs, tossing them to the small pile of clothes that was rapidly expanding. She placed her feet wide and lifted her hips, pulling her tights down her hips and eventually back down her legs to join the shorts on the floor

Claude was speechless, his eyes following the swell of her exposed breasts and the curve of her folded stomach as her long legs hung in the air

Manuela released a held breath as she looked at Byleth who lay open and bare before her, her hand twitched to move the woman's panties aside but the lines of professionalism and lust were already blurred

"I-I don't see anything unusual." She cleared her throat, looking away

"Oh good." Byleth released a sigh as she reached down to redress herself

Claude's dreams were interrupted as the women in the room stirred and he urged his wyvern to take off quietly. Hilda met him on the ground with a scolding look

"What? You were looking too."

"I stopped, I didn't try to get a better look." The pigtailed girl huffed

Manuela offered to properly tie Byleth's corset and they stood in a soft awkward silence

"Professor, would you maybe be interested in a drink sometime?" Manuela hazarded, her hands pulling hesitantly from the woman before her

Byleth looked back at her with tired eyes and Manuela instantly regretted her offer, forgetting the circumstances of the last few months

"Another time. Of course." She smiled apologetically and squeezed her hand before sending her on her way


	36. Hubert lemon light bdsm

"Hubert I'm not sure about this…" Byleth bit her lip nervously as the tall man tightened the ropes behind her. The silk rope strained against her body leaving soft pink trails in it's wake as the knots pressed against her pussy and her chest was forced out

Hubert chuckled to himself and pulled the rope hard, a moan escaped from his captive lover

"You'll get used to the lack of control." He purred, binding her ankles together

"Hubert…" she whimpered as the ropes strained tighter against her

"You seem enthusiastic… let's give you something to do." Stepping in front of her he pulled his pants open, prodding her parted lips with his erection

"Hubert…" her needy eyes locked on his, her pillowy lips pressing softly against his head causing his eyes to roll back slightly

"You little vixen…" his voice was a low purr, his thumb pulling her bottom lip open invitingly

"I love you…" she whispered against him as she placed a sweet kiss against the tip of his cock and lightning flared behind his eyes

"It's alright my angel, it's time to be bad." He smirked as he pressed his cock against her lips, his thumb pressing them apart. Byleth lapped obediently as he slid further inside her, lustful eyes locking with his. He reached behind her and gave the rope a twang, and her tongue stopped for a moment. The shibari vibrated down her body and a knot slipped between the lips of her pussy, sending fire ripping through her

She bobbed her head quickly, the sweet friction of her motions causing the knot to slip between her until another wet knot rubbed against her clit

Her throat clamped around his cock as her pent up need was released and Hubert struggled not to ruin this moment by releasing himself. Slowly the timid tongue became playful again, flicking against his tip and running the length of the thick vein running through his base

The torturer had become the tortured as green eyes watched his every reaction and he struggled not to lose to his siren

A thought occurred to him and he smirked deviously as his hands settled on either side of her head. He held her firmly and thrust his hips dubiously into her mouth and a strangled moan escaped as a surge of pleasure ran through her

"That's right kitten…" his voice was losing its teasing tone, becoming more carnal as he pumped his hips again into her pliant mouth as the tip of her tongue lapped at his base

Using one hand he bobbed his cock in and out of her throat, his other hand moving to the ropes that were fastened beneath her breasts, the silk knots rubbing against her as she bucked in ecstasy

Stars danced in Hubert's eye's as hot sperm shot down Byleth's throat which tightened maddeningly as she tried to scream out her own release against his cock. He pulled her head back and spurred a few times across her panting lips and heaving breasts

"You're getting better."


	37. Claude threesome

Request by RWBYsoul5 a d Apex85. Quick clarification as far as requests, I won't write (y/n) type inserts, character x character(maybe, send me what you want I'll think about it), or stories for male Byleth. These stories are for female Byleth specifically. But! I do have another fire emblem story for less restricted requests if you want to send me stuff there. I'm personally just not good at the above things but I'm willing to try them out somewhere that doesn't have so much stuff already

It had only been a few days since Claude had witnessed his Professor's physical exam and yet it plagued him every night when darkness settled over his eyes. But tonight they were not alone

Byleth sat cradled between Hilda's legs, their lips locked in passionate combat and their exposed bodies framed by a flowering meadow. Hilda took Byleth's lip between her teeth, her fingers tracing her hips until they rested against the wet entrance of her pussy and pressed in effortlessly

Byleth moaned and cooed against her when suddenly her eyes locked on his and he felt himself step into the meadow

"Are you ready?" Hilda giggled, cupping Byleth's hips, moving her hands higher to spread her legs high into the air

"Claude…" Byleth's eyes never left him as Hilda's hands positioned her and Byleth reached down to spread herself open for him

He closed the distance in a few strides and lowered to his knees, slapping his cock across her clit and open pussy earning a lustful cry from the siren before him

"Oh Professor you're so naughty." Hilda giggled again before forcing her tongue into Byleth's pleading mouth, her hands now traveling up to hook around her ankles

Claude pressed himself into her wet entrance and dipped his head to suckle at her jiggling breast. Byleth rocked her hips into him, her hands moving to cup and knead her exposed chest, her tongue wrestling with Hilda's

He thrust himself fully into her, forcing her and Hilda to the grass and Byleth's legs higher into the air. Hilda slipped out from beneath her and placed her hips on either side of Byleth's face, pressing her dripping pussy against the dark haired woman's swollen lips. Byleth lapped at the offered entrance, her finger moving to swirl her erect nipple and Claude drove hard again in response

"Not bad Teach…" Hilda panted, rocking herself against the soft organ

"Get on your knees." He commanded of the two women who complied without separating their lips from each other. He pressed his cock between their plush lips and their tongues pressed against him in eager response

As he felt himself grow close he pulled back from their pliant mouths and shot himself across their lustful faces

Claude awoke with a satisfied smacking of his lips, followed by an annoyed groan at the cooling pool dripping from his blankets


	38. Byleth is ill, Claude is worried

Request by Guest. Ps omg you guys we're up to 50,000 views that's so crazy! You guys have been awesome and so nice, thank you for your requests, I've been really bummed the last fest days but your responses are all so sweet! I've got more requests to start up tonight hopefully I'll have a bunch more tomorrow for ya'll

Claude had been playing cat and mouse for months and the mouse still wasn't aware. His playful chiding and flirtatious glances had proven ineffective in wooing his Professor which, he acknowledged, was his own fault. He had volunteered to run orders to Jeralt, knowing the two had been working together since a mysterious illness seemed to settle in the night

He turned the corner, spying the pair of them chatting, her dark hair catching his eyes instantly but his sauve expression fell when her shoulders suddenly slumped and her body keeled forward into her concerned father's arms. The report fell limply from his grasp as he raced to meet them, the growing worry in her father's heart made his stomach twist painfully

"Captain! What happened?!" He slammed to a halt at his side, eyes traveling over Byleth's sweating face

"I don't know, she's been a little sluggish this morning but nothing like this." Jeralt cradled her head into his shoulder

Claude reached out for her forehead, the moist skin was hot against his palm

"We need to get her to Manuela." They nodded and Jeralt hoisted her limp form into his arms, causing Claude's stomach to twist again as he could only walk alongside the large man as they hurried to the infirmary

They had been ushered out by Manuela and her growing healing staff closed the doors behind him. Jeralt had patted him on the shoulder and moved on to his numerous duties, leaving Claude pacing back and forth before the large doors which eventually swung open to reveal Manuela

"She's okay, it looks like she's just fatigued." Manuela sighed to the young prince

"Fatigued?! Did you see her!" Claude pushed past the woman to enter the infirmary where he ran to Byleth's side. He pressed his palm to her forehead which had cooled considerably and felt slight relief in the fact

Her eyes blinked blearily open and his emotions took over his actions as he leaned down and kissed her

Byleth blinked in surprise at the gentle contact, feeling heat rise through her again

He pulled back, smiling at her tenderly

"You're okay."

"Y-yeah I feel… much better now." She stared back at his olive eyes, the color traveling up her ears. The healers had stopped and giggles echoed against the high ceilings, only then did Claude realise his actions

He jumped back, unsure of what he should do or say when a sly healer slide up along side him

"Young master would you mind accompanying the Professor to her quarters? We can really spare an escort." Byleth rose unsteadily to her feet and he rushed to her side to support her teetering body

"O-of course." He nodded, leading her to the doors as they heard more giggles behind them


	39. Dimitri heiress

Request by keller75863548274483

You guys are so sweet! I have other requests I want to finish but when I've uploaded them I'd love to do something for you guys. Think about what you guys would like to see, send me your ideas it'll be a bit before I get through these requests so send me everything and I'll mash something together

Edit: ps I also draw I could do a new thumbnail for ya'll if you want. I just loaded up my save and my thumbnail Byleth is too green

It had been 9 long hours of labor but Dimitri had never left her side. Knowing that Byleth herself had been stillborn he had Hanneman research and prepare a birthing chair and Mercede's and the monastery healers chanted in shifts to aid in the birthing

But now the number of important people in his life grew to include a tiny green eyed girl with a terribly strong grip. She refused to relinquish her father's finger and gummed at it curiously, pausing every now and then to coo or yawn

"She's gonna look just like you." Byleth yawned, circling her fingers through the rinsed blonde fuzz that tufted into one point onto her head

"I hope not." He chuckled, bouncing the small bundle in his arms to the babies' delight

"I was thinking Patricia." She smiled, resting her hand on his, the free little hand tugging at her closed fingers

He kissed the back of her hand, an action the curious newborn mimicked against his finger, mostly just knocking her cheek into him

"Between the two of you I might just die of happiness."

He kissed the head of his giggling daughter and let his beloved rest


	40. Dimitri honeymoon

How do you guys like the idea of doing a huge reaction chapter to celebrate 50k? So far my only idea is reactions to Byleth as the dancer class. Let me know and feel free to send me all requests, I know I said I'm working on a bunch but I still want everything you've got

Request by Fell Star

Dimitri pushed open the heavy wooden doors that lead into the royal bedchamber, which in his absence and unexpected return, had been ravaged by the cold winds as the windows glazed with a layer of ice

The sight of the high vaulted room and the lavish bed would normally have drawn the attention of the curious girl, but her revealing outfit had left her searching for warmth. Dimitri moved to the large alabaster fireplace where he quickly reorganized the logs into a small pitched circle. He felt a gentle tug and he turned down to his shivering bride, her shaking hands inadvertently rustling his cloak

"Beloved?" Byleth looked up at him with glassy eyes, her face red and stinging from the nippy air "Come here."

He pulled her into his cloak, wagering his cold armor was still warmer than the open air

Byleth wrapped the cloak around her gratefully but slid her hand back out and, teeth chattering, uttered an incantation that launched a small ball of fire into the logs. Dimitri instinctively pulled her closer to him as they collided, releasing his breath but not his grip as the logs crackled in the quiet stillness

He fiddled with the buckle binding his cuirass and cloak until the fabric wilted in his grasp. He took a step back from his bride and wrapped it around her shoulders in his stead

"I'll get us something hot to drink, you stay here and warm up, my wife." He added playfully, but her already red cheeks had nothing else to betray, he instead felt heat sting his cheeks as she instead nuzzled her head into the fur

Now that he had used it there seemed no holding his tongue. He sauntered around the warm kitchen ordering blankets, tea, and warm baked goods beginning each with the clear instruction "My wife needs,"

It felt weighty on his tongue and each time he uttered it his heart would thump in his chest

Byleth had peeled her cold armor and wet clothes from her body and piled them by the fire and, wrapped in his cloak, moved to the large wardrobe. The arduous journey had left them unable to send word ahead and the only clothes there were for Dimitri's taller broader body but she pulled down a large shirt and slipped it on under the cloak. The room was warmer now but the silk sheets still bit like steel against her finger tips

She turned as the heavy door was opened again to reveal her husband, holding a large tray of goodies and surrounded by knowing servants. His smile grew when he looked at her and she couldn't help but shy slightly away from his adoring gaze

"My love the kitchen prepared you some hot," his eye caught the flutter of familiar cloth under his cloak as it fell from her shoulders "tea… what um," he cleared his throat drawing close so that only she could hear "What are you wearing?"

Color rose through her cheeks and she pulled the cloak open enough for him to glimpse his shirt hanging off her shoulder, he swallowed hard

"You can leave everything by the fire." He called over his shoulder, his hungry eyes following the loose shirt to where it tensed at the bulge of her hips. Byleth refused to look at him but her hand moved to play with the laces at her breast and he felt a low growl pass through his teeth

The servants hurried to set everything out and leave, all the air leaving Byleth's lungs when she heard the heavy doors close and slowly she moved to look at her new husband. There was a teasing edge to his smirk and he drew his finger under her cloak and lifted it away from her to pool around her ankles exposing the average mutton sleeve blouse that became so alluring on her

Her body flushed attractively in the night air, roses erupting in her cheeks and knees and blooming through her inner thigh. Dimitri smiled at his small bride, though she noticed the edge in his eyes, and scooped her into his arms and brought her to the fireplace all while pretending not to notice the goosebumps along her thighs. He laid her on a heavy blanket laid out by the servants and finally he kissed her and Byleth felt a fire tear through her body as she was given the contact she so longed for but he pulled away. She cocked her head at him in confusion and he drew back from her with the same dangerous smirk as before and reached for the latches on his armor and released them one by one. Byleth watched in confusion, her teeth tearing at her lip as her fingers tugged and twirled the dangling bit of leather lacing, but he worked steadily until he stood before her in only his underarmor clothes. His eyes glinted and he began to slowly pull up the hem of his shirt, exposing his defined stomach to her hungry eyes, before pulling it slowly higher and higher until he was pulling it over his head and wrists

Dimitri's eyes locked on her lips as he unlaced the front of his trousers and he gleamed in quiet satisfaction as color flourished through her cheeks when a cloth bulge fell free. He pulled them slowly past his hips where gravity brought them down over his boots which he stepped free from, taking a step closer to Byleth who bit harder at her lip

He began to remove his shorts when Byleth scrambled to her knees and stopped his rough hand with her small soft fingers

"D-Dimitri… let me." He felt blood surge through his cheeks at her soft voice and his shorts strained against his growing erection. He could see perfectly down the large blouse from where she knelt below him and the soft pressure of her breasts against his leg made his cock twitch in anticipation

"Anything for you." His low voice sent a tingle down her spine and she tugged again at her lip before clutching at his waistband and pulling it down. Dimitri watched her face for reaction but her face was frozen in surprise at his hardening member

"Oh Dimitri…" she reached out tentatively to touch him but he caught her hand

"Fair's fair, beloved." He purred and her eyes widened slightly before she shyly tugged his arm for him to join her on the ground which he followed obediently. When he was finally sitting she rose to her feet before him and guided his hands under her shirt to grasp the hem of her panties. His hands were on fire as they touched the pillowy flesh of her thigh and he tugged the small garment down, his other palm sliding up her thigh to grasp the other side

She laced her fingers through his long hair as he pulled her panties down into sight, the black fabric crumpled in a moist puddle at the center, Dimitri licked his lips. He dragged them down her thick thighs and powerful calves to rest awkwardly at her ankles and Byleth stepped out of them and closer to him

His hands twitched above her hips but he didn't grab her as she slowly pulled the shirt over her head. It clung to her hips as it traveled up her body but as it rose to expose the swell of her breasts he felt his cock stand to attention

Byleth lowered herself onto him, trapping his legs beneath her own as her stomach rubbed against his cock

"Oh love…" he purred as her weight pressed down on him and she brought her breasts to his face, arching her back spectacularly

"Dimitri… please fuck me…" her words made his spine tingle and his hands want to grab her ass, coming down hard in the process and she jumped and moaned

"I will do no such thing." He pressed his finger into her wet pussy and she cried out as she pressed into him

"You are my wife. My queen." Her hips bucked against him before his finger was removed abruptly and her hips angled back. He pressed against her entrance with the head of his cock, his hands rocking her hips along him. "However if the woman I love is begging me to deflower her, how could I object?"

White noise washed over Byleth and she could hear nothing over the rushing static that synced with the electric pulses through her body as Dimitri slowly, agonizingly slowly, pressed himself into her until she was at his hilt. He cried out some obscenity she didn't hear and drew her nipple into his mouth where his tongue dance like fire against her skin. She felt him knead the flesh of her ass between his fingers as he raised her hips, sliding out of her before ramming back into her needy pussy

"That's quite the face." Dimitri purred in her ear, bucking into her again

"D-Dimitri!" She cried out his name as her nails raked against his back

"You're so cute." He thrust faster into her now languishing in her cries when he felt her body clamp down around him. He caught her lips in his and slowed as she reached her orgasm on top of him

"I-I…" Byleth took a few panting breaths before looking up at him with such tenderness he could hardly take it

"I love you, Dimitri…" he twitched wildly inside her and muttered an apology as he returned to his breakneck pace

'She loves me!' He beamed as he exploded into her, her moans filling his ears again before their hips stilled and he pulled her into him


	41. Ashe Fluff

Hey ya'll so I think I'm going to start trying to post fluff on the weekdays and smut on the weekends. I've mentioned before I work with kids and it's really awkward and difficult to try and write that kind of stuff and then go hang out with kids, or even start thinking like an adult again for a few hours after I stop hanging out with kids. As a result fluff requests will probably be completed much quicker, but a lemon tree will ripen every weekend so hopefully it's all good

Ps I've been working on a new thumbnail, it's Dancer Byleth and it sounds like that's gonna be the 50k celebration! Thanks again you guys, I was really just trying to write down some stories and I hope I've helped you guys get a little slice of your fantasy through these little stories you're all super great I mean it

Request by Guest

They didn't know how many times they had passed the same large, leaning tree. Or how long it had been that they had been wandering in this godforsaken forest as the sun began to sink low in the sky making the dense cluster of trees more difficult to wander through

"It's getting late… what do we do?" Ashe flexed and reflexed his shaking hands

"We'll never regroup at this rate… here, it looks like there's a storagehouse near here somewhere…" she looked from the map to his shaking hands and took one in hers "We're gonna be okay. I'll protect you."

The gentle smile sent shame running through his spine as her warmth comforted him, wishing he could instead reassure her

"We keep trying for that direction, let's try turning around and see if we can find it, okay?"

He nodded dumbly as he was pulled further into the forest. Eventually they noticed a large shadow among the trees and Byleth tugged him harder as her pace increased with excitement. It was a small wooden building and Byleth's thief abilities made quick work of the lock, but inside they found a small collection of furniture huddled in one corner

"I don't think this is the storehouse…" Byleth whispered creeping further in

"Hello? Is anyone here? We got lost!" Ashe shouted into the empty room behind her causing her to jump

"Sorry…" he mumbled sheepishly and she moved to grab up a large woolen blanket

"I think it's best to stay here since we don't seem to be disturbing anyone, and some comfort will do us good." She lead Ashe against an insulated wall and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders

"Sit." She smiled and he felt color rise through his cheeks as he obeyed, slumping against the wall

Byleth moved beside him, smoothing her cloak against her thighs as she moved down the wall to sit beside him

They sat in comfortable silence but Ashe was sure she could hear his heart hammering in his chest

Eventually Byleth turned to him and offered a Stern, reassuring look

"I will keep you safe Ashe, nothing is going to happen to any friend of mine."

He felt shame eat away at him again, he didn't want her to baby him, to see him as a runny nosed little boy. He balled his fists into the blanket as her tender eyes softened

'Not like this. Don't look at me like that…' He felt his body move of its own accord as the blanket fell from his grasp, his hand resting against her cheek. There was confusion in her eyes but she didn't move as his thumb moved against the silk of her skin

A flush bloomed in her cheeks as he drew nearer and finally he saw himself reflected there, the way he wanted her to see him. He felt her spine become rigid and her lips parted to speak but nothing was said as his lips pressed softly against hers

"I not a kid, Byleth." His breath was hot on her lips as he drew back to speak

Her eyes were locked on his, she couldn't look away as his tender meadow eyes drew her in

"N-no you're not…" She breathed and he felt satisfaction settle in his heart and he wrapped the other end of the blanket around her shoulders

"Good. Now I'll protect you, I'll take the first watch tonight."

Her mouth opened to protest but he cut her off

"In a partnership both people are responsible for taking care of the other, its my turn." She nodded, the color deepening in her face and he snaked an arm around her waist. He pulled her into his shoulder and she settled there with a small yawn

"I guess I am pretty tired…"

Ashe smiled and placed a kiss against her hair

"Then rest up, I'll keep us safe all night."

"Just the first shift…" she mumbled against his armor as sleep looked behind her eyes


	42. Edelgard lemon

Request by lychee-ran chapter

Edelgard was out working at her desk until the wee hours of the morning, light beginning to filter through the windows of her office as she heard a soft noise at her door. She looked up to see her queen clad only in a sheer night dress that was transparent in the morning sun

"El? Did you stay up all night?" She yawned, her hands rubbing adorably against her sleepy eyes

"By…" Edelgard slumped back in her chair slightly, fatigue oozing through her, the only thing catching her attention was her cute wife

"El you need to get some sleep." Byleth yawned slightly before shooting her a shy smile "Sorry."

"Come here." It had been a long 16 hours of giving orders and she couldn't break herself from the habit. Byleth cocked her head in curiosity and moved closer to Edelgard at the desk, who took her hand gently and lead her into her lap. Byleth snuggled into her as Edelgard began to remove her ornamentations and loose her hair

"Just as I thought." Edelgard's voice rumbled through Byleth's body and she looked up at her with a timid gaze

"I can see everything if you sit here in the light." Edelgard's voice was a low whisper as she pressed a kiss to Byleth's bare neck, her other hand moving to cup the taller woman's breast. She moaned and squirmed under Edelgard's grasp but she continued to squeeze and kiss until the younger woman, dizzy from sleep and lust, bucked her hips up with each squeeze of the nipple. Edelgard sank her teeth into the flesh of her neck, sucking hard and lapping at the sweet skin until Byleth yelped out and she withdrew to admire the mark

"E-El… what are you," Edelgard cut her off, lifting her hips to set her on the desk and she settled with an adorable grunt. Byleth looked up at her shyly before reaching out, her hands moving to disrobe her lover

"You're so beautiful…" Edelgard's words slurred softly as she leaned her tired head into her wife's strong shoulder, feeling her dress begin to slide down her own shoulders. Byleth's practiced hands made easy work of the petticoats and crinoline under the large skirt and fell to the ground with a thud. Her heart skipped in confusion as Edelgard slowly drew a dagger from the desk, but she instead brought it against the seam of her panties, the knife cutting into the fabric

She swallowed hard as her eyes locked on the dangerous motion, tingles running through her body and centering at her wet pussy as Edelgard cut through the leg and let the limp cloth fall uselessly to the ground. She slammed the tip of the blade into her desk before lifting Byleth's hips back in one sudden push. She gasped as the cold air whirled around her hot core but the sudden slam of a boot caught her attention

Edelgard lowered her pussy onto her lover's with a deep, satisfying groan, small spasms crashing through her body and shivering up her lover's legs. Byleth cried out in surprise but it was cut short as Edelgard's hips ground against hers, dragging them both in slow circles across the desk. One hand left Byleth's hips to tug the front of her dress down, fully exposing her bouncing breasts to the early morning sun

"Yes… tell me how much you like it." There was a hard edge to Edelgard's voice that brought new color to Byleth's cheeks, it was not a request this was a demand

"I-I like it!" Byleth gasped out as her wife's pussy ground stunningly against her clitoris

"Touch yourself." There was that edge again and Byleth's hands moved to her breasts, pulling and kneading at herself while her lover grunted again in satisfaction, now slapping against her wildly. She slammed again hard and moved them in circles as she dripped softly onto her lover

"El…" Byleth sighed, running her hands over her wife's back and she finally relaxed in fatigue

"Let's get you to bed sleepy, no more all nighters for a while."


	43. Ashe lemon

Request by Gen The Ginger

"Oh! Professor, is there anything I can help you with?" Ashe spotted the green haired woman and rushed to her side, a faint color coming to his cheeks as she returned his smile

"Hello Ashe, I'm just making the rounds. Slow day I'm afraid." Byleth arched backwards, twisting her back from side to side in an attempt to loosen the knots there, and totally oblivious to Ashe's stare which remained locked on her lithe body. It had been five years that he had fantasized that body writhing beneath him

"Tense?" He croaked out the question and quickly cleared his throat, standing a little taller

"Yeah I think I have five years of stiff muscles built up." She chuckled, returning to a neutral position before the fair haired boy whose mind ached thundered through his clumsy plan

"I know a way to take years of stress off." She chuckled offhandedly before recognizing the serious look on his face

"Okay, sure Ashe." He took her hand in his and led her across the brick path until the encountered the crumbling stones that had taken damage in the battle years prior, when he thought he had lost her forever. He followed a few scattered stones, the path overgrown with new grass until they arrived at a small surviving chapel. He pressed the door and it opened with a large creak that echoed through the reclaimed canvas

"In here, it's private." His voice was husky and stopped her breath in her throat as she began to question his motives in whisking her away. Nonetheless she followed him into the small chapel which had a few rotting pews strewn around a parapet raised at the back of the room

"I missed you, Professor." There was that voice again and Byleth's feet glued to the spot. Ashe turned to look at her, an evident hunger in his eyes and she released a small gasp. He moved closer to her and pressed a small, testing peck against her lips. His shoulders relaxed as he felt the soft pressure of returning his affection

He pressed against her with more passion, grinding his hips into hers, his need to satisfy being satiated slightly by her small strangled moan. He released her lips and dropped to his knees, kissing her exposed belly button as his hand traveled up her thigh. She yelped out in surprise but her body arched backwards to award his easier access

Ashe's thumbs slipped under her waistband and pulled the fabric and her tights down her thighs to expose the sexy black panties beneath. Byleth moved to stop him but his mouth descended upon her crotch, licking and kissing at her through the thin cloth. Her fingers entwined in his hair as his tongue darted around the obstruction to press into her waiting pussy

Ashe's eyes rolled back in pleasure as the woman cried out in ecstasy, she was sweet like honeysuckle but headier, more perverse and elegant. He looped his arm under her left leg and pulled it over his shoulder to support it, his freehand pulling the panties aside to afford him better access. She whined and moaned as his tongue pressed further into her, flexing and swirling everytime her grasp on his hair would tighten

Her hips bucked into him and she fell forward slightly and the hand on her hip moved up to support her waist better. He pressed the length of his tongue against her entrance before pressing in quickly

Pink walls pressed against him as waves of pleasure washed through Byleth's body,her pussy spasming hard. Ashe released her panties and pulled back to grin up at her, freckled cheeks painted red from excitement and exertion

"I'd say that was about one year of tension. Four more to go!"


	44. Lorenz fluff

Request by Kaitipaiti

He hoped to find her here but the sight stole his breath away, the wind whipping her hair and night dress around in the night breeze, small hands wrapped around her shoulders to conserve warmth

"If I were an artist I would ask you to stay still but as your husband," a violet cloak was draped across the shoulders of the small mossy haired woman "I like you much better when you're not sick."

"You're back…" Byleth's voice was dreamy, a silken lilt conjured straight from his fantasies that made electricity flash up his spine. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her cold form into him

"I missed you, my love. It was torturous to be apart." He whispered into her hair as he nuzzled into her hair, taking in her calming and familiar scent

"Come my love, you'll catch cold. I'll make us some nice tea to warm you up and then it's off to bed." Ashe moved to make good on his promise two strong arms held him in place

"Don't go again, I was so worried." Her voice was barely a whisper but it brought a smile to his face

"Afraid I'll face my ill fortuned end? I was taught by the best I'll have you know. Now, let's have some tea. I'm not going anywhere."


	45. Felix Goddess Tower

Felix stood straight as he heard the distinctive clack of heeled boots against the stone, he expected the professor would be inside being wheeled around by her favorite nobles. He turned to face her with a casual smile

"Well, look who it is." He chided, as if he wouldn't recognize her distinctive gait

"What are you doing out here?" Byleth's voice surrounded him like a blanket of warmth and he couldn't help but relax his stance

"I needed some air, too many annoying nobles in one place." He shrugged, blasé toward his cold demeanor, "The real question is what are you doing out here? Tired of your adoring fans?"

"I was looking for you, actually." The smug sneer on his face flickered for a moment as he felt his heart thud painfully in his chest, and he clenched his fist as he attempted to regulate the organ once again

"You're joking. Hm." He thought for a moment, a nasty joke of his own arising in his mind

"Do you know the legend of the Goddess Tower, Professor?"

He watched her face closely, looking for any sign that their predicament might betray her feelings, feelings that he secretly hoped would lie with him. He would push that desire deep within himself when it would arise, and he did so again when she tucked a few strands of blue hair behind her ear

"If we make a promise together it's supposed to come true, and I know just what to wish for."

He paused a moment, his heart twisting in frustration as she remained impassive, no hitch in her breath or swell in her chest. "I vow to become strong enough to defeat you."

His conflicted heart was doused with soft affection as her blank expression contorted into a small pout

"Not what you were expecting? I'm not interested in romantic trysts, but I admit if someone were to see us they might think this was an amorous meeting. You'll have to settle for being mistaken for my lover." He wished he could bite back the words as her pout turned to a frown

"That's a rude thing to say, Felix. Not that it's anything new."

"I'll always be more comfortable holding a sword than a woman's hand." Even as he spoke his eyes lingered on her hands, so much smaller than his

"Well then, if you can't be civil I guess it's best we're off."

He looked out at the garden for a moment, his stomach twisting in painful knots of regret and repression. How could he save this? He didn't want to save it. Then why was he in such agony? Say something! Something nice!

"Be careful not to catch a cold out here. I'd hate to miss out on my favorite sparring partner." It was as if a gentle wave washed over her frustrated features, and the small flicker of confusion in her eyes, as if she could see right into his heart

"Good bye." He croaked quickly and urged himself away from the tower before more damage could be done


	46. Dancer Byleth 50k! Now with Sylvain

Hey ya'll this is a bit of a work in progress since there's so many characters to get through so here's the big three to celebrate 50k views from you guys! New thumbnail will be up soon!

**Dimitri** couldn't take his eyes off her. His years of evasion and torment had taught him to mistrust every convenient alliance so as to avoid anymore traps, but it was harder and harder to deny to himself that the woman before him was, indeed, his professor, the former focus of his desires in memories too distant to summon. But she was not quite as he knew her, twirling and spiraling around him, draped in flowing skirts and tinkling silver her allure pulled him in.

The sway of her hips, displayed to him by the high cut leg of her dress, cutouts offering him glances of skin he had pictured in dreams from before when he could dream. Her eyes pulled him from the gates of his festering nightmares, he felt vigor course through his body as he took a thundering stride toward her

Byleth's hips continued their ellipse, following the round motion of her waist to send her silver ornaments tinkling, too caught in the dance to notice the taller man until his hard grip was on her wrist. He paused her, chimes coming to a sudden stop as he dipped his head low, hungry lips claiming her own as she stood in shock

**Claude** had never hoped so fervently that someone else pass an exam, but when Hilda had told him of the new addition to their exam list he had insisted the Professor submit to the exam in a show of solidarity. She didn't seem to catch on to his intentions, but Hilda had rolled her eyes through his entire speech

It had been worth it though, by the Goddess it had been worth it. There was a soft chiming from inside the Golden Deer homeroom and as it grew louder Claude felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck, his anticipation tinting the air. She was ravishing, the revealing dancer's dress exposed to him her glistening skin with every step, her swan like neck no longer hidden beneath her large choker. He wondered how soft that skin was, how easily he could mark it, how that dancer's waist might move against his

"Claude?" He was pulled from his fantasy to see all eyes resting on him, and one small voice that cut above all the others

"What do you think?" He couldn't meet her twinkling eyes, the bashful color across her cheeks disarming him

"W-well of course," he cleared his throat quickly and offered her his hand with a playful wink "You look beautiful as ever, Teach. But I'll admit I'm anxious to have your first dance."

**Edelgard** sighed, she didn't know what plan Dorothea had concocted but she was billing it as some show for morale, and some how she had roped Edelgard's beloved Byleth into it. She had been later than expected submitting her reports and now raced down to the makeshift stage to catch whatever performance she could in the hopes her wife would be less upset. It would appear, she mused to herself, that it had been worth it, the crowd stood as if in a trance at something she could not yet see, though Dorothea's voice was carried clearly in still air as she pressed through the crowd

She was stunned at what she saw before her, Byleth's thighs and hips rising in a slow belly dance to the gentle beat of drums. The world faded around her as Byleth leaned deeper and deeper backward until her stoic expression scanned over the crowd, her lips tugging into a smile when she spied Edelgard's solid red dress

'She's smiling at me!' She wanted to reach out, to touch her, to drag her directly to their chambers and deal with the squabbling later, when that smiling expression would melt into a pleasured shriek. Her collar bone glistened in the firelight but Edelgard frowned, noticing a small matte patch where she had staked her claim only the night before. It was Dorothea's doing, she knew, but it was Byleth that would answer for her impropriety

Byleth pressed **Seteth** back onto their bed and pulled away quickly from his grasp to stand in the middle of the large chamber. Their eyes locked on his she bumped her hip, the soft tinkling of the chimes along her body soothed him as he settled in for his favorite show. It was not the first time she had danced for him, yet each time was a new experience that drew his breath away

His eyes settled on her hips, shimmying in circles that sent her chimes into a frenzy. She leaned her back farther and farther backwards until her wrists rest against the stone, her sultry eyes prying into his soul. He prayed the dance would never end. She pressed back onto her palms and with a whoosh of skirts her long legs moved over her head into a standing position

His breath hitched in his throat as she contorted herself, the visible skin through wisps of clothing set his blood on fire, nails grating into the armchair in an effort to control himself. But soon when his sultry Goddess' body ceased it's lithe motions he would claim her as his yet again, marking her skin as a sign of his devotion. He longed to taste the tender skin of her breast or the soft pressure of her lips, but he will wait until his dancer stills the entrancing movements of her body. But not a moment longer, she was his for the rest of their unnatural lives, he won't waste a moment of it

**Sothis**: It was late into the night but still torches burned deep within the catacombs of the Garreg Maach monastery as the Archbishop began her worship. A wave burst through her body, her limbs twisting and reaching for an invisible audience as her hips kept tempt to an unseen drum

Sothis gazed down on her lover, her vessel, as the toned muscles curved and quaked in controlled bursts, the beating of her heart ringing through the stone room like the beating of a wardrum. She spun, kicked, lept and tumbled, exposing her body through motion, her lust shining through her lidded eyes. It was so thrilling the intimacy they shared and even now Sothis' hunger rose as she felt Byleth's need surge through her

Finally her body stilled as she prostrated herself before her lovers throne and Sothis shot her a playful smile

"Very… invigorating."

"Oh shit!" **Sylvain** couldn't help the small outburst as he struggled to sit straight in his cushioned chair without spilling wine all over himself. His glass suddenly steadied and he followed it as it was lifted gently from his grasp and placed against a pair of pert pink lips. He watched in awe as its contents stained her lips a deep, kissed red, his own dry throat swallowing along as she emptied his glass

Byleth stared him down, her hungry eyes urging him to make contact and he pulled her into his lap. His fingers slipped past the cutout on her thigh to rest against her skin, his tongue moving to her exposed neck, each motion followed by a soft chime. She knew this dress set his desire burning and would now have to deal with the consequences

His fingers raked against her thighs earning a barely audible gasp over the tinkling of charms, his mouth moving to her clavicle sucking hard at the exposed flesh until he earned a flourishing red mark

"Get a room!" Sylvain ducked instinctively at Ingrid's voice and scooped his bride into his arms, charging out of the room

"That sounded like an order." He winked down at his charge


	47. Dimitri heiress2

Request by keller75863548274483

A quarter of an hour, 15 minutes, that's all the time he had been gone but that's exactly how long it took for his bedchambers to fill with familiar faces, all of them smiling and facing his bed. Byleth was at their core, nestled against a mountain of pillows but her arms were empty. Dimitri froze, his grip on the tea tray nearly slipping as he scanned the backs of his friends for any sign of his infant child

His heart was simultaneously soothed and horrified as his eyes rested on the tiny bald bundle, her tiny fists wrapped in a swath of black hair. His eyes widened beyond all reason when his newborn was held in Felix's arms, tiny fists tugging on his hair and giggling in response to his annoyed grunting

"Felix let me help you." He was able to breathe again as Mercedes gently scooped the baby from his hands as Felix went about untangling her little fists. If there was anyone he would trust with his child it was the gentle and careful Mercedes, or so he thought before his confidence was betrayed, the young woman carefully rested the baby in Sylvain's awkward hands

The man hadn't even removed his gauntlets and now held the princess awkwardly, his large hand cradling her delicate head.

It was too much.

There was a loud clang as the tea tray fell to the ground, hot tea spilling out over the stone as Dimitri pressed forward. He towered over Sylvain who looked confused of his crime, and very gently Dimitri pulled the cooling baby into his arms, pretending not to hear Byleth giggling behind him


	48. Flayn Babysitter AU

Request from random Ryu

It had been coming for a while now, Flayn knew but it was always strange when father left on his business trips but this time he had gone too far

"A baby sitter?! I'm in highschool!" Her father winced at her harsh tone and tried to offer a reassuring smile

"Think of it as a chaperone then, your dad's got to make sure you don't start any wild parties."

Flayn gave him a dead stare

"I've never been to a party, why would I want to have one here?"

"Flayn, please I just want to know you'll be okay while I'm gone."

Before she could open her mouth to protest there was a knock at the door

"Ah! Perfect! Your chaperone is here, I really need to run. You'll like her, she's an advanced student of mine, not much older than you but she's already doing some work at the college."

Her eyes rolled as he opened the door but froze when they landed on her. Byleth stood in her usual leather jacket, popping a small bubble of gum as she waved to the pair. It hadn't been long, only a few weeks that the two had started hanging out after school, but Flayn's face burned brightly as she recalled the events of a few days ago when Byleth had kissed her

It had been soft and sweet, barely there yet it sent electricity through her body, her first kiss, her first crush, and first love all wrapped into one beautiful, stoic creature

Seteth pressed past his stunned daughter, handing Byleth a long list of emergency phone numbers before rushing to his cab. It was just the two of them now and Flayn had forgotten how to breathe when the loud pop of gum forced her to exhale

"Well hey there. Didn't know the professor was your dad." She took a long sauntering step into the threshold, swinging the heavy door shut behind them. Flayn was sure she was turning blue, her lungs had stopped working all together as the tall woman came to a stop in front of her

"Do you wanna order pizza?" Her voice was a whisper in the air and her question hung unanswered as she pressed a soft kiss against her girlfriend's lips


	49. Felix training

Request by NamiHatake. I love Felix so much 3

It felt like hours that Felix's blade had been locked with Byleth's as she punched and kicked around him, her guard wild and impervious. She fought not like someone who had been taught but as someone who risked their life fully on the battlefield and wasn't prepared to die. Her fiery eyes pulled him in but he dared not fall for a sirens song twice

Perhaps three times

He lept back from their locked position and Byleth swung a fist at him which he dodged narrowly, taking a step back into a defensive position

"You know, I never realized," he crouched holding his blade in an upward motion as the beautiful ball of pain barreled towards him, paying his words no heed. He swung and caught her blade again, her fist descending once again upon him, exactly as planned, and he caught her knuckles against his palm clamping his fingers down around hers, "Your hands… they're so small."

Her guard was raised as his words bounced off her. She hit his forehead with the blunt of hers and he staggered back, chuckling to himself as small stars twinkled behind his eyes. She sure could hit

"Don't be mad, I meant it in a good way." He struggled to compose himself as stars still danced in his eyes even when blinking, but he could see a mass closing the distance between them. Perhaps it was the beginnings of a concussion, perhaps he was merely desperate but his words cut through the air like no sword could

"They're cute really."

Byleth's momentum dropped suddenly and she struggled not to stumble into him. He chuckled to himself, pumping his pummel into her armored gut

"I win." Felix grinned triumphantly down at her scowling expression

"That was cheating." Her arms crossed defiantly across her abdomen as she huffed, he almost felt bad

"What was cheating?" His voice was venomous silk, honied and sticky, ready to gently tear her words apart until her emotions lay bare. She bit her tongue for the moment and puffed put her cheeks in a sullen pout

His grin widened, her adorable expression feeding his mischief as he flourished his hand down to her and after a moment of hesitation her small hand rested in his as he pulled her back to her feet

"That won't work next time." She grumbled to herself before she moved away and back to her business about the monastery. Felix released a breath he didn't know he was holding, his heart hammering hard in his chest from adrenaline and affection

"Next time huh…"

He always liked a challenge


	50. Metodey's Girl AU Friends Intro

Transferring to a new school is never easy, Byleth had spent her semester alone and sequestered, before the incident occurred. It had been a long night when Byleth rounded a corner, hearing a sudden shriek as a woman was grabbed by a gang of men

"Kidnappings.. why are we even doing this trivial bullshit?" A man in a dark hoodie sighed, lifting a cigarette to his lips

"Stop!" Byleth's voice was stronger than she felt as it filled the dark street, a handful of eyes turning to stare her down

"Listen toots, I'd hit the bricks on this. I'm not usually a nonviolence kind of guy but I have pretty specific instructions. So fuck off before you make a scene." The brunette leader sneered, flicking his cigarette in her direction, expecting a meek flinch

Hot ash spewed across his face as the bud was kicked back at him with startling force, and he swatted at his body in a panic

"I'm new around here so I'll cut you a break. People like to call me the Ashen Demon, but right now I'm pretty pissed. Put her down." Byleth's fists pulsed with electricity as she drew her foot back, staring the young men down

"You really think you can take on all of us? No way, there's money to be made tonight."

She gave a curt shrug before lunging at their leader, elbowing his face and driving her knee into his stomach. She wrest the lighter from his grasp and twisted his arm behind his back, bringing the lighter toward his eye

"Put her the fuck down, asshat."

They eyed her for a moment before another body moved into the light

"You heard the lady, asshat." A pigtailed girl moved forward, a thick metal bar swung over her shoulder

The men mumbled between themselves before dropping the woman on the pavement and slipping into the shadows. Byleth released the man's wrist and shoved him forward, after them, but he stood for a moment instead, staring into her eyes, eyes flitting over her hair and face as if to memorize it

The woman slammed her bat against the pavement, urging him on and he obliged, slipping around a corner. The two rushed to the dazed woman's side, checking her over

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Byleth's voice was soft and soothing, washing over the night air

"I'm… I'm okay. I think. Maybe? I guess I could have died and I'd never know…" The violet haired girl was curled around herself in shock and Byleth rubbed her hand gently against the woman's tense back

"You're alive. Are you okay though?"

She hesitated for a moment and nodded

"Th-thank you. I'm Bernadetta, you guys really saved me back there."

Byleth smiled, moving to her full height and offering Bernadetta a hand up

"Byleth."

"I'm Hilda. Wow, you were a real hero back there, By." She grinned, offering her hand to shake

"Wh-why do you have a bat?" Bernadetta squeaked, hiding herself behind Byleth

"Protection." She pumped her fist triumphantly into the night

That was the last she had seen of the girls, but the hoodied creep seemed to be stationed outside her classes, glaring her down in a pathetic attempt at intimidation. She would always brush past him, paying him no mind, but his hand would twitch, urging to grab her but he knew better

But this was a new year and she was greeted in her new classroom by two familiar faces

"Byleth!" Bernadetta jumped to her feet and ran to her, hugging her fast

"Oh, hi Bernie, it's been a while." Bernie looked like she was ready to burst into tears

"I'm so happy you're here, class is so scary with people you don't know."

"Speaking of, hi Hilda. No bat today?"

The pink haired girl giggled, attracting a few glances

"Not during school hours I'm afraid."

The merry band took their seats and class commenced. Finally for the first time in her life Byleth felt normal, but this would all change at lunch

"You Jeralt's kid?"

Byleth jumped as a voice rang out across the lawn, clearly directed at her and turned slowly to face her accuser. She had fiery hair cut short and tidy

"Yes." She finally answered and the girl looked her up and down

"You're so scrawny."

Byleth sighed and took a bite out of her bread, tuning out of whatever she was saying

"We got a problem here?"

She groaned into her bread, recognizing the voice right away. She kept her silence, chewing her bread until her mouth was empty but she waited to take another bite

"And who are you?" She raised her eyebrow at him, apathetic to his threatening smile

"Oh, we'll see me and By, we're kind of a pair." His eyes flashed dangerously as he took a step closer to her

"Get out of here Metodey before you get suspended again." Byleth rose to her feet, stepping between the fiery ginger and the dangerous malcontent. His eyes fluttered slightly as he looked at her, his crazed grin growing sloppy

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're mad."

With no warning she slammed her heel straight up into his jaw, knocking him back against the grass

"I.. I can…" he giggled to himself before hacking out a mixture of spit and blood "I can see your panties."

And her heel was driven back down into his stomach. He lurched to his side, spilling his lunch across the lawn. Byleth gathered up the remains of her lunch and hurried away as a crowd began to gather, her accomplice not far behind

"Wow, I guess you really are Jeralt's kid. I'm Leonie, I really wasn't trying to fight, I can tell you get a lot of that."

"A lot more than I want." Byleth admitted, slinking around the corner to join a long cafeteria line. "But thanks, I appreciate it."

"Anytime! Anytime you need help with that creep too."

"Thanks Leonie, I appreciate it."

It had been several hours that Byleth had busied herself about the school, trying to remain hissed from her unwanted escort until he lost interest. It was getting dark and dad would be home in a little while, surely he wouldn't still be here?

She exchanged her shoes in the hallway when she heard a voice and ducked down instinctively. There was shouting, it sounded like a fight was starting and Byleth was eager to avoid it. She krept past the lockers and was nearly to the door when she stopped

"I told your idiot boss I'm not interest in your stupid gang so get lost."

"Wrong answer Felix." She heard another struggle and the gut wrenching sound of a hit. She spun on her heel and charged around the corner to reveal four boys, one assaulting a dark haired boy who was locked at each shoulder by another male. She didn't hesitate, her fist landing solid against the side of his head

The goons stilled for a moment as the processed the attack and that's all it took for Felix to tear his right arm free and punch the boy confining his left. They fought the boys back easily and as Felix stood gloating his victory a small hand grabbed his and tugged him toward the front door. He tugged his hand in annoyance but her grip was strong

"There's always more of them." He thought for a moment on her words and hurried to match her pace until her warm hand released him

"Trouble with Metodey? I hope I haven't made things harder for you."

"Why would you make things harder?" It was the first time he'd spoken to his rescuer and he felt very awkward at being saved

"He's crazy." She shrugged and he couldn't help but laugh

"I'm Byleth."

"Felix. But don't start thinking I'll need your help."

"I saw you in there, Felix, you don't need my help. Isn't it nice to have it though?"

He stopped at an intersection and thought for a moment

"Fight me." She punched his arm hard on command and he stagged back slightly, rubbing the tingling flesh

"S-sorry my dad is really weird about trading and I just-" he raised his hand to still her

"You're much better than those amateurs. Another time maybe." She gave him a nod and a bright smile

"Oh no, I need to start dinner. Thanks for walking me back, Felix!" She ran off in the other direction as he clicked his tongue in annoyance

"We just happened to be going the same way."


	51. Dimitri meadow lemon

Request by Fell Star

"Dimitri?" Byleth's voice carried over the still flowers around him, drawing Dimitri's attention upward. For a moment he glimpsed his beloved's smile before it was obscured by her hands placing something on his head. It was a chain of several colors of wild flowers woven together to display a beautiful array of colors

"Now don't you look handsome?" Her sweet voice sent blood pounding through his heart and he reached out to grasp her hand, placing a loving kiss to her palm

"It seems so strange, to feel so happy. But I won't feel guilty for this." She stood over him for a moment before kneeling into his lap, her soft lips peppering his face with delicate kisses that soothed his tortured soul

"I love you Dimitri." Hot breath tickled his lips before she closed the gap, capturing him in a tender embrace

His hands moved automatically, entangling in her minty hair and wrapping posessively around her waist. He sat straighter, tilting her long neck upward as his hunger sank into the kiss, becoming more passionate

She broke her lips away from his, panting for oxygen but only small whimpering moans escaped as he moved to her neck, reimprinting the marks he had left there the previous night. He soothed his growing desire with her pleasured cries, his tongue tracing her neck down to her collar bone. Her fingers weaved themselves into his hair, pulling tight at the strands as he marked her again. He growled low into her skin, the soft pain in his scalp only feeding the fire of his passion and his hands moved to her waist with one slipping lower to stroke against her shorts. Her hips bucking into his palm and she flushed bashfully

'Again.' He loosed a low grunt, rubbing his thumb against the fabric in slow circles that her hips followed unconsciously. His tongue moved back to her neck, stroking the tender skin at a tantalizing pace, Byleth suppressing her pleasured screams into the fur on his shoulder. He nipped at her earlobe, a shiver running through her body in response as his hands pulled her shorts down her flushed thighs. The uncomfortable pressure in his trousers became excruciating as he peeled the fabric from her naked body, a small strand of moisture clinging to her entrance

"No, uh.. undergarments, I see." He grinned up at her goofily and she hurried to cover her face

"I forgot to pack them." Came her muffled voice. His throat hummed in satisfaction as he freed her lower half, when those small hands moved from her face down to his trousers, loosening the pressure but by bit. Dimitri groaned in satisfaction as his discomfort was released, his erect cock catapulting against the exposed skin of her pussy with an erotic thud earning a soft moan from the both of them. He moved his hips slowly, rubbing against her in languid, teasing strides but only earned a frustrated shaking moan from his adorable queen

She locked her eyes on his, her eyes blazing with passion as she brought her hips down, sinking lower and lower into his lap. A strangled moan escaped Dimitri as Byleth rolled her hips into him, his hands moving to cup the flesh of her ass, lifting her up along his length before slamming her back down

She cried out in pleasure, nails digging into his skin to find purchase as he pumped into her, her hips rolling along with his motions. She clung tighter to him as her body began to unravel into blissful spasms and Dimitri claimed her lips again, thundering into her. They sat panting in each other's arms for a moment before she slid herself off of him with a satisfying squelch

"You can wear my cloak." He chuckled, wrapping it around her bashful form


	52. Caspar lemon

Request by keller75863548274483

She was mad he knew it. Caspar had acted impulsively, defying a direct order, and threw himself into the fray the Lance slipping against his axe in the struggle. It had glanced against the head of his axe and sliced down his arm before he cast the heavy weapon out at the attacking lancer and her pegasus, both of their bodies falling to the ground in a broken heap. He had meant to protect Byleth but as he turned back to look at her in triumph her eyes held only sheer horror. In an instant she pushed past the surrounding soldiers to inspect his wound, spilling blood down his arm

"It's not that bad, Professor." He tried to reassure her with a warm smile but her face was set back into it's stoic fashion from long ago. Oh boy, he messed up

He kept quiet as her healing magic sprung through him, stopping the bleeding momentarily, but yelped in surprise as she grabbed his good arm and continued their triumphant return to the monastery. She hadn't said a word to him but refused to let him out of her sight as they rode in ahead with the wounded

"I really do feel better." He mumbled to no avail as she dismounted her steed and pressed forward toward his quarters

"H-hey now Professor, it's a huge mess in there right now I-" he was silenced by her icy stare and plaintively opened his door. She knew by now where his bandages were kept and pulled out the roll, carefully measuring it against his skin. Each touch of her skin was like fire, urging him desperately to fuel the flame but he had decided long ago to suppress these feelings and took a deep breath to calm himself

Her eyes flicked up to his for a moment before looking over his arm again but it made his heart ache painfully

"Thanks for patching me up, Professor." Her hands stopped for a moment before tying odd his bandage

He yelped in pain as the knot drew tight against his wound and she jumped, hurriedly loosening it

"S-sorry I was.. distracted." He swore he could see a pink flush peeking through her green hair as she retired the knot, looser this time

"Distracted?" Her eyes rose to meet his as she bit her lip thoughtfully, his gaze locking on her lips as she plush skin skank against her teeth, color blooming from the pressure

"Caspar I don't want to see you hurt, but I know I can't ask you to stand by while others are in danger. It's one of the things that makes you very… special to me."

His heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline took over as he leaned down to press a swift kiss against her forehead before drawing back to finally process his deads

"W-what?" She stared up at him with wide, watery eyes and his voice caught in his throat, so he kissed her again, this time claiming those soft lips. She melted into his arms as their kiss became more passionate, communicating unspoken emotion and channeling it into an electric sensation that shot through her spine. Eventually their lips broke away from each other, Byleth staring up at him with quiet desire before descending his body to tug at his trousers. He tried to pull her back but a twinge of pain drew his hand back as waves of pleasure washed over him, his soft finger pulling his hardening cock free. She gave him a bashful glance before running her tongue along his length, his cock stiffening in response

"Professor… you don't have to…" he moaned his quiet protest but was silenced as his pleasure ceased, the woman now looking up at him with a scornful pout

"Don't call me that, not right now…" she was so heartachingly adorable he felt he might die on the spot but his body demanded more before he could ascend

"Byleth… you're so cute…" his hand reached down, running a thumb over her flushed, plump cheek, willing her to continue

She smiled triumphantly before running her tongue over his head earning a pleasured cry from the taller man. She pulled him into her mouth, lapping at his sensitive skin as he continued to stiffen under her actions until he hit the back of her throat with shuddering pleasure as she bobbed her head lower

Her lips drew back with a sensual pop and she threw him a playful smile before pulling the waist of her shorts down, pressing him back onto the bed with her freehand. He ached painfully as she teased him, removing her boots, tights, shorts and jacket, but moved torturously slow in removing her corseted breastplate and lacey black panties. Feeling his strength renew he stood up from the bed, pushing the surprised woman forward who caught herself on the back of a chair

'Perfect.' he grinned as he bent her over the chair, slipping his throbbing cock between her and the lace, drawing moans from them both as he continued to slide along her wet pussy. He took hold of her hips again, tilting them up for better access as he sank himself into her velvety entrance, stretching her across his length until his hips hit hers with a thump. She let out a strangled moan as he pumped into her, rocking her hips up to meet his powerful thrusts

"B-Byleth I think I love you." He groaned, her pleasured cries driving him further as he fought off his release

"Caspar you idiot-!" She bit her tongue as he drove into her again and her eyes unfocused as bliss poured through her body

"I love you!" Heat poured into her as Caspar released with a hard thrust, her pussy spasming in pleasure as she orgasmed forcefully around him

"We really over did it." Caspar chuckled, fatigue and pain twinging through him, he scooped up her supine form and laid her gingerly on his upset sheets


	53. Felix Teatime

Request for NamiHatake, and ArchSageZelda who both requested more Felix. Felix is my favorite dude so I've got a few more of these a'brewin

He couldn't help but fidget as he watched her pouring the hot tea into a pair of teacups. A pair. Felix swallowed a dry lump in his throat, painfully aware of how alone he was with his former Professor, her careful hands preparing him a draught of strong, bitter tea with no sweetener. Just the way he liked it

He had felt a strange pressure as of late, Byleth had been concerned for the Boar Prince, attempting to soothe his soul only to be dismissed with scorn. Her face would fall but she would respect his wishes and retreat with a tender, broken expression. He had told himself he didn't care, affairs of the heart need no third party but… his heart would twist painfully, jealous and green as the scornful king cast out the most precious gift he could imagine, the affection of the lady juggernaut. He wished, for the first time with crystal clarity, that it was him reflecting in her eyes and he steeled his determination to imprint himself in her heart

They were friends, certainly, they had sparred several times and he'd even won a few, but it was as the battles seemed to swell that he could feel the future on the horizon, a future he wanted for the first time

"Felix?" Her voice broke him from his somber thoughts, turning to look at her meadow colored eyes

"Sorry." He mumbled as he stared into the dark waters of his cup, trying to remember the words he had rehearsed prior but they fled him in this moment

"If you were Ashe I'd eager you were conjuring up visions of dreamy knights, but with you I'm not so sure." Byleth chuckled to herself, fetching a set of saucers. A set. Fuck.

"Dreamy knights huh…" he mumbled, his resolve redoubling spitefully as he recalled her pained expression. She had lost her only family, probably banished to some hell dimension and still she came back to that wild boar. 'If only,' he mused to himself, mouth twitching up slightly into something that passed for a smile, 'if only I had found her first, would she want me instead?'

"You fought very well in our last battle, but I have some notes on your stance." Byleth's voice pried him from his shameful thoughts with a jolt but Byleth hadn't noticed. She sipped her tea, recoiling with a small gasp as it singed her tongue

"Y-yes I'd love to hear any pointers you have." He tried to play it cool but her adorable reaction had stolen his focus, tugging at his cup too hard and earning a nasty scald in return. He hissed in pain, his hand recoiling reflexively before it was caught in her small, calloused hands

"Are you alright? It was very hot!" She looked his hand over anxiously and all the pain drained from his burn. He could not conjure the words, but they had needed little in the way of words before, he prayed actions would be enough, raising the back of her hand to his lips. Soft, brief, don't slobber on her, that's the only advice on girls Glenn had given him, but it was paying off now

Byleth released a soft gasp, color blooming across her cheeks but remained frozen by his grasp. She had seen that expression a few times before but the humble expression was usually in defeat it never held those pleading, gentle eyes

"Felix…" her voice was a breathy whisper that danced across the evening air

"I feel I may have given you some... mixed messages." He chuckled, knowing that was putting it lightly. "But you are fearsome, and strong, and… beautiful." Shame commanded his tongue to still, red smattering his cheeks. She stared at him in silence until he could no longer take her doe eyes and turned away, his hand going slack around hers as he quietly accepted his rejection

"F-Felix I had no idea…" her voice was soft, so soft and gentle that it tore into his heart like a blade. He removed his hand from hers in the awkward silence, but before he could leave his seat her hand was on his. His head snapped back to hers, hopeful eyes locking on her kind smiling expression

"You mean a great deal to me, Felix." He smiled, a true smile that spread from each corner of his mouth and up to his lips. They continued their tea in bashful silence, broaching the usual subjects regarding combat, feeling too shy to discuss their recent confessions

* * *

He could see them, plain as day. Her ravishing smile had caught him as he passed the large window, his demons taunting him that he did not deserve such radiance and he turned to look away when his eyes were caught again. Dimitri's spear whined in stress as his grip became strangling, his eye never leaving Felix, as he marked her hand in a gentlemanly fashion foreign to the antisocial noble. The steel whined and twisted beneath his inhumane grasp and was finally silence with a snap when he saw her smile back at the other man, her cheeks colored a shy pink that was devastatingly attractive. He would steal that smile back.


	54. Sylvain, unit retreat

Request by NamiHatake

He didn't know how many enemies he had slain as he sat fatigued and breathing heavy in the midst of battle. He tugged his reins, turning to wave triumphantly to the apple of his eye when he spotted a figure behind her. Concealed in the brush there was a figure, shrouded in dark dark robes and waving their arms… oh no.

Before he could react the mage cast his spell, lightning dropping from the heavens to strike Byleth in the back, her eyes wide in quiet surprise before wilting shut. He didn't remember urging the horse forward but the gap between them shrank as he rushed to her aid. The robed figure was moving closer, the glint of a dagger glistening in his hand. Sylvain, no longer feeling the weight of fatigue on his body as adrenaline pumped through him demanding action, slung the heavy javelin over his shoulder and launched it forward with a painful snap. The man fell to his knees, but raised a shaking hand, his lips moving slowly as he recited an ominous chant

"I don't have time for this!" Sylvain cried out in frustration as his stead neared her limp body. He gripped the handle of his saddle and leaned hard to one side, the horse tilting with him, just enough to let his gloved fingertips skim across the ground. He winced in pain but he refused to recoil, grinding away at the leather until his fingers closed on her upper arm. Using both arms he pulled hard, pulling them both into the saddle with Byleth rested against his chest. He let out a sigh of relief, uncorking a vulnery with his teeth and pouring it down her throat, all the while struggling to steady the both of them as his stead charged wildly around the wounded mage. As the last of the potion disappeared down her throat he tossed the glass bottle aside and drew his lance, his other hand securing around Byleth's waist took hold of the reigns and steered the angry beast toward the source of their frenzy. He rose his lance as they charged, man and beast working together to avoid the rain of lightning crashing down around them, bounding into a glorious leap where Slyvain's lance sagged in his hand from the weight of contact. He withdrew the edge of his weapon with a hard yank before turning the stead the other way

"Ingrid! The professor has been injured, we're retreating!" He bellowed to the nearest comrade as they flew by, too desperate to hear her answer. He cursed himself as they raced to the healer's tent, wishing he had paid more attention to his studies in healing, but was calmed when she let out a small groan of discomfort

"Hang in there, you're not gonna die here, not before you let me take you on a real date." He gripped her tighter, slowing their speed as the healers drew closer

"You got her here just in time! Good instinct young lad!" An old healer praised him, patting his back as she was surrounded by a field of magic produced by several of the healers

"She'll be okay?" He was panting, fatigue aching finally through every muscle in his body as he slid frown his mount. The old woman laughed, clapping him hard on the back and sending him stumbling forward

"Your young general will be just fine lad! Thanks to you. I'll be sure to let her know." She winked before shuffling off to join her comrades who were moving Byleth to a tent

"She's not _my_ young general, not yet."

His horse snorted at him in annoyance and the tired pair moved into the cover of the tents


	55. Felix Red Envelopes

Request by ArchSageZelda

They had been piling up on her desk for days now and the very sight of the red envelopes made Felix's blood boil with rage. The professor had paid them no mind, sweeping them into a corner until the pile had become unstable

"Well, we'll just have to read them I guess." Annette giggled, helping Byleth gather the paper back onto her desk. The girls chatted animatedly for a moment, wondering aloud what tender words were held inside

"This is stupid." Felix grunted, wandering out of the room but lingered in the doorframe, looking back to spy Byleth in his periphery, her cheeks tinted shyly as she pulled back the red paper lip and slipped the paper free of it. He stomped out of the room and around the corner to the dormitories. He wanted to fight, his hand ached to cut down his foe to relieve the pressure in his heart, but he knew Sylvain would find him if he went to the training grounds

He made his way toward the lake, hoping some fresh air would soothe his soul but he would be mistaken

"The new professor? I haven't seen them yet." Felix's ear twitched as he noticed a group of novice students chatting below him

"She's so pretty!" One sighed happily, clasping his hands together

"R-really? Is she like Manuela?" The first student fidgeted slightly

"Nah, she's like Rhea, she's got this glow. But she's our age! I think? Or very young. And she might seem scary but when she smiles? Wow!"

Felix drifted for a moment, picturing her smiling face beaming up at him, causing his shoulders to untense subconsciously

"That's why I've been writing these!" Felix was snapped from his trance as the boy held up one of the accursed red envelopes. His shoulders flexed again as he strode down the wall way, approaching the unassuming boys and snatching the letter from his hands

"She doesn't like them, you're annoying her." His voice sliced the silence like a dagger, his eyes darting challengingly from boy to boy as he ripped the envelope in half. They descended upon him but we're no match, Felix catching one boys jaw with a fist, sending him flying back. The other boy's fist glanced off Felix's cheek and was rewarded with a knee to his gut for his efforts. He rose to his feet, running a thumb over his bruised cheek before he felt a familiar weight lean into him

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Felix." Sylvain sighed, shrugging with his free arm at the groaning boys

"I'm not jealous of these weaklings." His fist twisted reflexively but relaxed as he calmed himself

* * *

"Felix? What happened to you?" He jumped as Byleth called out to him from the other side of the room, crossing the distance quickly to inspect his face. Her fingers turned his jaw to inspect his bruise with an expression of adorable concern. Felix tried hard to suppress the blush burning under his skin as she tested her fingers against his skin

"You shouldn't pick fights at school." She scolded him, gently, like no other before as healing magic tingled through his skin

"He was defending your honor!" Sylvain chimed, grinning mischievously at his childhood friend. The blush was unleashed with full force, his cheeks turning a deep red that stretched up his ears

"Oh I see." Her voice was soft but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Well, thank you Felix. I know reputation means little to you, but it means a great deal to defend someone else's." She placed a kiss on the spot where his bruise had been moments before as he stood, stunned.

"It was nothing." He mumbled, his fingers touching the warm spot absent mindedly


	56. Felix Teatime 2

Back by popular demand

He could see them, plain as day. Her ravishing smile had caught him as he passed the large window, his demons taunting him that he did not deserve such radiance and he turned to look away when his eyes were caught again. Dimitri's spear whined in stress as his grip became strangling, his eye never leaving Felix, as he marked her hand in a gentlemanly fashion foreign to the antisocial noble. The steel whined and twisted beneath his inhumane grasp and was finally silence with a snap when he saw her smile back at the other man, her cheeks colored a shy pink that was devastatingly attractive. He would steal that smile back.

"Felix." Felix turned as someone called his name, hearing heavy footsteps approaching him at a frenzied pace. He had moved just in time to catch Dimitri's lance as he descended upon the smaller man with that expressionless face

"What's wrong boar? Finally snap?" He grunted angrily as he pushed himself away from their locked weapons

"I don't know what you're up to Felix, but I'm here to end it." Dimitri charged again as Felix expertly parried his blows

"Oh you know exactly what I'm up to, I'm taking Byleth away from you." It was his turn to charge, swiping his sword at Dimitri's feet, forcing him to draw back

"Don't call her that." Dimitri's lance groaned again under the stress of his grip as he readied his strike

"She asked me to." His lance sank for a moment at Felix's words. They stood silent for a moment, each one ready to strike at the next remark

"Are you sparring?" They both tensed as they heard her voice drawing closer, Felix nearly dropped his blade. They both turned to face her angelic smile as she crossed the rest of the distance between them

"We're finished here." Felix spat the words, sheathing his blade as he turned from Dimitri to face Byleth

"Oh please, don't stop on my account. It's nice to see you participating again Dimitri, I've missed having you around." Dimitri's free hand flexed, stressing each muscle until they were clasped in a tight fist. But he had to say something. He had acted on impulse in trying to intimidate Felix but had only dug his hole deeper, watching painfully at their lingering glances toward one another

"Thank you, professor." He mumbled, his heart ringing painful at her bright, encouraging smile. He turned to leave, and paused turning back to her to wave his goodbye

"Byleth…" Dimitri braced himself against the stone as he heard Felix speak but pulled himself out of the room

Byleth looked up at Felix shyly as he took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze

"I'm not giving up."

Color bloomed through her cheeks as he gave her a small, cocky smile. He squeezed her hand again before letting it go, leaving in the opposite direction Dimitri had gone


	57. Hubert daughter

Oh man Ive been crazy lazy this weekend, I haven't gotten anything done yet. I wasn't even supposed to write this up, whoops. I'll be uploading more today, a few lemon requests and hopefully a bunch of fluff but I've got to dye my hair first ;/

Hubert was aware of the people around him but he was too transfixed on the vision before him to hear their praise. Byleth was sleeping, her chest rising and falling soundly before him, but the bundle in his arms cooed for his attention. Her blue eyes, the exact image of her mother's but with a feisty kick from the infant's foot reminded him that she was indeed his child

He smiled, offering his finger to the tiny hands which grasped it in a fierce grip and tugged it into her mouth

"Congratulations." Edelgard laid a soft hand on his back, smiling down at the newborn who's attention was immediately stolen by her smile. "She likes me." El giggled as the chubby hands reached for her

"Of course." He smiled, rocking the fussing baby gently in his arms until her struggles muted. "She's my daughter."

Hubert grinned, stunning the room around him with his goofy expression as his baby followed suit with her mother, drifting into blissful slumber


	58. Dedue WIP, future lemon

Hey guys, I'm really busy atm. Here's a WIP for the time being with eventual lemon

It was time. He never believed this day would come, it didn't really feel like it was happening now, but he knew he had to try. Dedue approached Dimitri, kneeling before him in a flourish

"Your Highness."

"Dedue? What's with the theatrics all of a sudden? And I've asked you before to please call me Dimitri, we're friends first." Dimitri chuckled down at his friend, offering him a hand to stand. As Dedue stayed crouched in ceremonious duty he felt a nudge of concern. "What is it, Dedue?"

"Your Highness… Dimitri, I'm afraid I've come to inform you I must leave your service."

"My service? This is your home what is… oh." Dimitri chuckled again, giving his dear companion a smile. "It's the professor, isn't it?"

Heat rose through his cheeks and he nodded slowly, looking up to meet the king's gaze

"All that time you two spent in the garden… Dedue you scoundrel, I considered you a brother but I didn't even know which girl you liked."

"I-It's not like that." Dedue rose quickly to his feet

"It's not? I could have sworn you at least had a crush on her."

"I mean… Byleth is unaware of my feelings."

Dimitri's voice carried through the arched ceiling and around the room

"You're truly hopeless. I trust you at least have flowers?"

Sheepishly Dedue reached into his pocket, producing a modest ring with a green set stone

'Cute.' Dimitri grinned down at the precious object

"Well then, it sounds like that's all settled. I wish you both the best, you're both always welcome in Faerghus."

"Thank you, Dimitri." With a final hug to seal their farewells Dedue raced off to find his bride to be

"Here you are." He was panting slightly when he came across her, sitting amongst the rubble of the Goddess Tower as she had been half a decade prior. She turned to face him, a small bouquet of various flowers in her hand, he recognized a few smaller Duscar blossoms clustered in the center

"I thought you had already left." Her voice was soft and fragile, a stark contrast to her usual commanding resonance.

"These are for you." She offered the bouquet to him timidly, jade eyes flitting away from his

"I'm not leaving." His voice spoke on it's own, his eyes bore into hers. "I needed to talk to you."

"To me?" The way her eyes lit with joy or curiosity was enchanting, his resolve redoubling

"Yes. You. Byleth, you know already I am a straight forward man, I wanted to give you this." He withdrew the ring from his pocket, brandishing it before him. Her eyes widened in surprise, the bouquet slipping between her fingers and thudding inaudibly against the stone

"I completely adore you. I didn't think of a future for myself, I've only ever wanted Dimitri to fulfil his goals. But seeing you there, tending so sweetly to the flowers I knew I had to see it for the rest of my life."

They stood for a moment in silence, both faces burning with brilliant color before finally she spoke, her hands wrapping around his tenderly

"I love you, Dedue. I was afraid I would never see you again, but this… I certainly wasn't expecting." She rose up on the tips of her toes, her soft lips pressing against his cheek

"Of course I accept." In an instant she was swept into his arms, his lips finally claiming hers. He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist to support herself in a gesture that enticed him further. His hands traveled down her waist, testing his luck as his palm cupped the swell of her ass. Her tongue flicked across his lips in response, slipping into his mouth to wrap and writhe around


	59. Balthus Alone

"I will protect both of us."

Balthus gritted his teeth as he rounded the crumbling corridors, his stomping ringing off every stone

"Who does she think she is?" His grumbles grew louder as he swung upon the door to his quarters before turning on his heel and slamming the heavy door shut. The hinges screamed from the stress and quivered in it's frame, sending splinters across the floor

"I don't need anybody protecting me, especially not some 4 foot girl!" He ducked his head under a beam as he made his way to his bed, flinging himself onto it's slumping form. She was the daughter of a great mercenary, he understood that, but what could some wide eyed mercenary do against a whole army?

Balthus let out a low sigh as he kicked off his boots as those wide eyes flashed before him again. For someone with no expressions she was surprisingly cute, she could take a joke much to his surprise, and even more surprisingly she liked his jokes and for just a moment there's a spark there in her eyes.

He hadn't noticed the travel of his hand as his thumb tugged at the notch of his belt and he chuckled at himself, so taken by some strange girl. But then there was that spark, a memory that he longed to be present, a twinkle of glee within the Ashen Wolf that he could summon

"Oh shit."

He sighed as he flung his belt to the ground, tugging at the binding of his trousers and pulled them past his hips. He could picture her so clearly, her hands so much smaller than his as the explored his chest, the plush of her breasts as they press against his body, and her sharp clever tongue caressing the head of his cock.

He pounded his fist wildly, his self restraint waning under the desire to feel her touch. His hips bucked into his hand as he lulled back in frustration, reality seeping into his pleasant fantasy brought him back to reality. He liked her. He wanted to protect _her_, and most importantly he wanted to protect her from his stepmother.

"Kupala first, get the girl second." He grumbled to himself, cleaning up the mess in hand


	60. Balthus Confession

Little note here since we have too many chapters already; yes hello I am back! I have big time depression and will try to write and update at least once a week. I'm going to be working on a Gloria x Bede fluff comp, please feel free to hit me up with ideas, requests, inspiration, it's all good. Hope you guys are well in these turbulent times, I know I personally have been going off the deep end. I'll also be working on site next week so my uploads might be sporadic. We have Jeritza coming up once I have time, I love that brooding boy and it's nice to see so many of you do too

* * *

Bathus stood there in the middle of the hallway, using his hand as a visor and surveying his surroundings for evidence of his prey, while totally oblivious to the glares of those pressing by him. He spied a head of messy green hair pass down a conjoined corridor and he was off, running through the crowd in an effort to catch her. He rounded a corner in time to see her pass into the goddess tower

"Hey you! I need to talk to you!" His voice thundered through the domed ceiling and caused her to jump in surprise before his arm moved to trap her against the ancient wall

"It was you, wasn't it? You…" his voice trailed off in annoyance as she refused to meet his gaze, the hands that had risen in surprise we're now planted firmly over her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He groaned, poking the hand covering her cheek with his free hand.

"Come on, look at me, it's really important-!" His teeth bit involuntarily down on his tongue as Byleth's bashful eyes met his, her hands moving from her cheeks to hide her gaze as he stood there dumbfounded. Slowly realization of their position sank in and he felt giddy joy bubbling to the surface.

"Byleth…" he called her name softly, witnessing the goosebumps his breath left in their wake, her chest heaved with shaky breaths. "You're so cute Byleth." He closed the distance, prying her hand gently from her face before pressing his lips to hers. She was rigged beneath his touch and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"All this over a little kiss? How're you gonna take the big news then I wonder?" She glanced up at him shyly sending shots through his heart. "Ouch, you really are too cute… my love."

He was grinning like an idiot now, he could feel it but he couldn't help himself as a deep red stained her cheeks

"Balthus I don't understand…" He kissed her again, sliding his knee forward between hers. A small moan escaped her lips as she leaned into him, her fingers working through the fur of his armor. His head was cloudy with the glee welling up within him, his excitement trembling forth through his fingers but he willed them to her sides and pulled her closer

"Balthus…" She gasped his name so softly he almost didn't hear it. But he did hear it. Color bloomed through his face as he descended to kiss her again, his tongue begging shamelessly for entrance. But instead Byleth caught his lip between her teeth, he was powerless to his emotions as he saw the playful minx behind her eyes. Slowly she released him and slumped herself back against the stone

"You wanted to tell me something, didn't you?" She twirled a section of hair around her finger, biting her lip as she awaited his answer. They were pretty lips, he'd always thought, pink like little flowers and looked so soft. He had been so naive then, a schoolboy's ideal but she wasn't one to be outdone.

"We're getting married." He barked, his heart had blurted the words before his brain caught up but the look on her face…

"Th-that's usually something you ask!" Her bashful expression was back in full swing, he smirked, he was finally winning

"Are you kidding? After all that? I can't let you go…" He stared down at her, her trembling lips, pink cheeks and heaving chest. "I love you."

She tugged hard at his armor, pulling him down to her lips and kissing him with the same burning desire

"I thought you'd never say it…" Her voice was light but dripping in a playful honey. He never stood a chance. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her onto his shoulder

"Which way's the bedroom?"


End file.
